


A Fitting Prize

by Dellessa, thepheonixqueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Dubious Consent, Gladiators, M/M, Mech Preg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/pseuds/thepheonixqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prism loves his little shop. He spends his days arranging crystals, and putting together small bottled crystal arrangements for clients. Most of the crystals he sold were grown in the roof-top garden of his home. He was slowly building up a clientele, and he was proud of that as well. 

He looked around and smiled, he had had a very good day in his shop. He did a quick survey to see if there was anything else he needed to do before he went home for the night. He nodded as he assured himself that everything was done. 

He locked the door behind him and headed towards his apartment. He was lucky to have found a place that was so close to his little shop. It was so close that he didn’t even have to transform to drive there, it was just a short walk around the corner and down half a block. 

He was ready to be home. His fingers felt stiff from working with wire all day and arranging the crystals. It was a good kind of tired. He just wanted to go home, refuel, and then stretch out on his berth till recharge took him. 

He frowned, hearing someone walking behind him, he hurried his pace, worried that the mech was following him. 

He rounded the corner, and could see the steps that lead to his apartment building when something slammed against the back of his helm and everything went dark.

OoOoOoOo

When he could think again, the first thing he noticed was a sound- it was loud and angry and made him nervous for some reason. As his optics rebooted along with the rest of his processor, he found himself in a small cage. He gasped as he looked around and found himself suspended over an arena of some kind, with mechs below his seeming to be fighting. 

Prism hunched down, and stared between the bars at the mechs fighting below and shivered. He didn’t know where he was, but this couldn’t be good. He turned around in the cage, looking for a door. His spark plummeted when he saw the lock on it. It was not something he could break through. He wasn’t strong, and he wasn’t a warrior. He pulled at it anyway, yanked at the lock until he exhausted himself, and fell back against the bars. 

There was no way out and he could see that the mechs fighting below him were becoming fewer and fewer in number. He wasn’t sure if the ones on the ground were just stunned or...worse but it made him very uncomfortable to say the least. 

After a few kliks, the chain that held his cage began to move and he trembled as he was slowly lowered closer to the arena floor and the last two mechs who were still standing there. Now that he was closer it was obviously apparent that the fallen mechs were not stunned. Body parts were strew around the energon soaked sand and he whimpered as the two energon splattered frames came closer to him.

The crowds up in the stands roared, and the energon splattered mech drew nearer. 

“Hey Sunny, look at him. Frag. Never seen a mech like that.” 

“Don’t call me Sunny,” the yellow one snapped. 

Prism gasped as the door was open and he was pulled from the cage. He tried to hold onto the bars, but it did little to stop the two mechs.

“He’s a Praxian,” the yellow one said as if Prism were not there. 

“Best prize yet,” the red one crowed. 

“Please, let me go! I want to go home!” 

The two mechs exchanged a look before they shifted their grip on him. He found himself being forced to kneel in front of the two mechs who were liberally covered in energon that didn’t seem to be their own. 

To his shock and horror the two mechs’ panels retracted baring large spikes that were fully pressurized. Prism tried to move away but the two held him tightly. 

“I’m sorry, little one,” the Golden twin whispered. “They will throw you to the crowd if we...reject you. They will rip you limb from limb. I’ve seen it happen.” 

“Just relax and we will get you through this,” the red one said. 

Prism whimpered. He wanted to live. But he also didn’t want to lose his seals. He had been saving himself. He had hoped that he would find a good bonded one day. This...this dashed all of those hopes.

OoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1:

Prism jolted awake and gasped, his optics darting around the darkness for several kliks before he placed where he was. Sideswipe was nestled behind him, an arm wrapped around his waist and Sunstreaker in front of him protectively shielding the two of them from whatever might come through the door. 

He had not thought or dreamed of how he had come to be here or how he had meet the two mechs that had changed his life in a very long time. 

His spark was still racing. He hid his face against Sunstreaker’s spinal strut, and tried to calm down. That had been a horrible day. He had been so scared, but they had gotten him through alive, and kept him safe afterwards. 

Most of the time prizes were shared. Passed around. Thankfully that had not happened to him. They could not help him to escape, but they could protect him from their fellow gladiators. 

“What’s wrong, Prism? You are thinking so hard I can nearly feel it,” Sideswipe said behind him.

“I had a recharge flux. I’m fine.” 

“What was it about? Talking about it might help.” 

“I...it was about..the sol I got here. But...you two weren’t the ones who got me…” 

Prism hoped that Sideswipe would accept his words, it was the truth mostly. He was a bad liar but he didn’t want to hurt either of the twins. 

“Prism, com’on tell the truth. What was it really?” Sideswipe asked, and nuzzled his neck, and touched the doorwings that were folded flat against Prism’s back. 

“I was just...remembering that day. It was scary. The whole thing was scary. I miss my store and I miss my life.” 

Sideswipe sighed, “We would let you go, if we could. We love you so much and we know this is no place for a sweet mech like you.” 

Prism looked at Sideswipe, “I wish we could all be back at my store, all three of us. You could help me sell my bouquets and displays and we could expand the store to sell more things. Sunstreaker could help me make the bouquets and displays, he is so talented. Maybe set up a little studio at the apartment? We would stay there, there would be plenty of room compared to this. 

Sideswipe tilted Prism’s helm up, pressing a kiss to his lips. “That sounds wonderful, sweetspark.” 

“I want something better for us,” Prism whispered. 

Sideswipe kissed him again, “And we will, some day. We nearly have enough to buy two of us free.” 

Prism vented hard, “We can’t l-leave one of us...no. We have to go together. I don’t want to imagine...I just...no!” 

“Calm down, brightspark. You are gonna wake Sunny.” 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t think it would be a good idea for use to separate. What if something happened?” 

“Shh, calm down. Nothing is going to happen. We just want you safe. This is no place for a sweet mech like you.” 

“I won’t leave you two! We need to escape this place together.” 

Sunstreaker stirred and looked over his shoulder, “When one of us can get out of here, Sides is getting out of here with you.” 

Sideswipe frowned, “What? I am not leaving you.” 

“Yes, you are,” Sunstreaker said firmly. “I can take care of myself until the two of you can buy my way out.” 

Prism whimpered, curling in on himself. He didn’t want to leave either of them in this place. It was horrible. “No. Stop it. We leave together.” 

“Sunny, be reasonable.” 

“No, Sides. You would get yourself slagged.” 

“Sunny, I am not going to leave you behind in this slagging sharkticon pit.” 

Prism wrapped an arm around Sunstreaker. “I don’t want to leave either of you. I would rather stay here a little longer and leave with both of you.” 

“I’m scared for you,” Sunstreaker said. “Every second you are here I’m scared they will take you from us. I would rather send you away then...I don’t want you hurt. You’ve been hurt enough and I’m ashamed for the part I’ve played in it.” 

Prism sighed, it was an old enough argument. “I’m not hurt. You haven’t hurt me. You didn’t from the start. Please---” 

“I’m serious, Prism.” 

“Sunny-” 

Prism started to reply when the door to the small room the twins and he shared opened. He knew they were lucky, if the twins had not been as famous they would have been in the barracks or the cells with the other gladiators. 

Prism drew back tight against Sideswipe when he saw that it was Hardline. The Fightmaster was a mean mech who had tried to grab him in the past when the twins had been in a match. He made Prism very afraid every time he saw him now.

“What do you want?” Sunstreaker snapped, sitting up and glaring at the mech.

Hardline glared, “Boss wants to see the little runt.” 

Prism curled in on himself, whimpering. He didn’t want to see Clench. Not even a little bit. Fear stole the words from his vocalizer. 

Sideswipe drew Prism tight to his frame as Sunstreaker shifted so he was ready to attack if the mech came closer. “Why does Clench want to see him?” 

Hardline eyed Prism from the doorway, a lascivious smirk on his face, “Boss didn’t say why he wants to see the runt but said that if he didn’t see him soon, he would give him to someone who could train him to obey his masters better.” 

Prism squeaked in terror. He didn’t want to go any where near Clench, or this mech either, but he made himself climb of the berth and on to shaky limbs. 

Sideswipe grabbed his hand before he could cross the room. “No fragging way am I letting you take him anywhere.” 

Sideswipe took Prism’s hand and led him him past Hardline. He didn’t have to look back to know that Sunstreaker followed. 

Prism stayed close to Sideswipe while Sunstreaker guarded their backs as they followed Hardline through the gladiator compound towards Clench’s office. The other gladiators snickered as they went past and one called out to them “You two ready to share some of that with the rest of us?”

Prism moved closer to Sideswipe and clung tightly to his servo. They reached Clench’s office and Hardline knocked on it. When the door opened, they were ushered in by a rough looking mech. “What are the two of you doing here? Boss only wanted to see your pet.”

Sunstreaker snorted, “Like we would leave him alone with mechs like you.” 

The mech rolled his optics, “Whatever. He’s waiting for you in the back.” 

Prism whimpered as he walked through the door, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe a comforting presence at his back. He nearly turned right around and ran away when he saw what Clench was doing inside. His cheekplates flushed with embarrassment. 

One of the other small mechs that Prism had fleetingly seen being a ‘prize’ knelt between Clench’s legs and was sucking on the mech’s spike. When Clench saw that the twins had come with him, he slapped the small mech away and stared from the twins to him in a way that made him feel dirty. 

“I asked for your pet, not for you two.” 

“We wanted to make sure that we got him back.” Sunstreaker shot a short look at the small mech who had scurried to the side, looking fearfully at the new arrivals. His optics drifted back to Clench, and hardened, “In one piece.” 

“He’s not earning his keep,” Clench said and looked Prism up and down leering. 

“He’s not yours, Clench,” Sideswipe snapped. 

“You are all mine, and he’s taking up resources without giving any recompence,” Clench smirked. “I want him working down in the brothel. I think he would be very...useful there.” 

Sunstreak growled, “Absolutely not.” 

Clench frowned, “Why not? His pretty plating would make him very popular and the fact he has survived you two means he should be durable enough to last a while.” 

Prism whimpered and clung to Sideswipe’s side at Clench’s words. He couldn’t…..

“No. We are not putting him there! He’d be offlined in a decacycle!” 

Clench’s frown became more pronounced, turning into a scowl. “Fine. He can go and sell fuel during the matches. He would even get to see you two fight. Have him sent to Quickflip a joor before the first match.” 

“Fine,” Sunstreaker snapped. “He better not be hurt. I’ll come back for you if he is.” 

“Empty threats, Sunstreaker. Empty threats. Get out of my sight.” 

Sunstreaker glared, and lead Sideswipe and Prism out of the office. “We need to get him out of here.” 

“I know we do,” Sideswipe whispered. “Think we have enough? Maybe we shouldn't wait.” 

“We have to now. Clench would be too suspicious if we tried to buy Prism’s freedom now. If he knew we care for him and want him free, he would raise the price of his contract and ours.” 

Prism shifted so he could curl against Sunstreaker. “I can wait. Maybe it won't be...that bad. I..I might get tips and could help get all of us out.” 

Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around Prism protectively. “We just want you to be safe. The mechs in the crowd can be as mean as the other gladiators.” 

“And promise us that you will do your best not to see the matches. They are brutal and not something a sweetspark like you should ever see.” 

Prism shivered. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t like being away from the twins. He didn’t like them having to fight at all. “I will try. I p-promise.” 

“Just try to be safe,” Sideswipe said. “We don’t want anything to happen to you. Come on, we have joors before the next match.”

OoOoOoOo

Prism trembled as Sideswipe lead him through a part of the complex he had never been through before. He knew Sunstreaker was warming up the match the twins had soon and was thankful that Sideswipe had offered to escort him there. 

“Remember Prism. You wait there until Sunny or I come to get you. We don’t want you wandering around. We will come and get you to bring you home.” 

Prism nodded, “I will. I promise.” 

Sideswipe lead him to another mech, a minibot that looked unthreatening enough. “Quickflip, this is Prism. Clench said to have him report to you before the match. If he comes to any harm, I swear to Primus I will make you the sorriest mech on Primus’ skin.” 

The minibot rolled his optics, “He’ll be fine. Mechs don’t usually rough the servers up.” 

“I’m serious, you glitch.” 

“Blah, blah, blah. I’ll keep your berthwarmer safe. Now get out of here and go get ready for your match or else he’ll be someone else’s pet.” 

Sideswipe scowled at the minibot and then turned to Prism pressing a kiss to his lips, “Be safe, Prism.” 

Prism stared up at him and nodded, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Prism,” Sideswipe whispered before slipping away. Prism’s spark clenched as he watched him go. 

“Stop gawking, we have things to do before the match. Com’on, I don’t have all day.” The minibot scurried away and Prism hurried to follow. 

Prism found himself in a room with five other mechs plus Quickflip. The other five mechs were slender but much bigger than he was. He shifted nervously as the other mechs looked him over assessingly. 

“This is the new mech. Some gladiator’s berthwarmer who the boss wants to earn more credits from. So no roughing him up, he likely won’t be here long enough to take customers from any of you before he winds up in the brothel with the other berthwarmers.” 

Prism shrunk away, but remained quiet. He would run away before that happened. He wouldn’t take it. He thought briefly of his creators. He knew they would be looking for him, and they would never give up. 

“So, get your trays together. Stock up on the high-grade. We have a new supplier and this should knock their struts off. 

Prism nervously followed the other mechs as they filled their trays and tried to imitate the way that they had filled their trays. When he slung the strap around his neck it was surprisingly heavy and he staggered a little from the unexpected weight.

One of the other mechs sneered and stomped away, “He won’t even make it through tonight.” 

Another however sighed and stopped to help, “Here, wear it like this. And put the high grade closer to your frame. That way it is harder for someone to try and steal it from you as you pass by.” 

“Thank You.” 

“We were all new once.” 

Prism nodded, and organized the tray the way the mech suggested. “Thank you,” he said again. He shuffled about nervously, “What are we supposed to do?” 

“We take the tray around and sell them to the crowd,” the mech said. “There is a scan pad on the side of the tray. You just hit what they want, and it charges it to their credit chip.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“It isn’t. Just be careful. If anything isn’t accounted for, then Quickflip makes you pay for it.” 

Prism paused, a fearful look on his face. “Really? What if someone steals from me?” 

“Sorry, you’d still have to pay for it. Guard your tray carefully. On the plus side, if you get any tips, Quickflip only takes half.” 

Prism’s optics widened, “They tip us?”

“Yeah, just be careful. Some think they can take more than a snack. I mean unless you want to do that. Might be better to go to the brothel if you don’t mind giving it away. They get a bigger cut.”

Prism shook his helm, “No I don’t...no..I just don’t.” 

The mech gave him a pitying look, “You were taken weren’t you? Frag, that sucks.” 

Prism looked down and didn’t say anything. The mech seemed to take that as a yes. “Just move away from them, if they try to do anything.” 

Prism nodded, “Thank you. I’ll do my best.” 

“Only thing ya can do,” the mech said. 

“Yeah,” Prism agreed lamely. He followed the other mechs when they filed out, and felt like he was going to faint as they stepped out into the crowded stands, into the roaring throng.

There were mechs all around him- screaming, cheering and yelling. He took a rough intake and began to walk through the crowd, focusing on his tray and his peds. He caught a glimpse of someone waving at him, so he cautiously paused as a mech scanned his indent and grabbed two cubes of fuel. He carefully added the purchase to the tray’s input and took a deep invent. One sale done. He could do this.

OoOoOoOo

Prism waited patiently for the twins to come and get him. He felt sore all over. He didn’t have to look to know he was covered in scuffs and dents. He knew he looked a mess, and knew he just couldn’t do it again. It was scary. Scarier than anything he had been through yet. 

He had been lucky though, nothing had been stolen from his tray. He had been so worried that he would end up owing credits afterwards. He looked up and his spark felt lighter when he saw Sunstreaker coming to get him. 

Sunstreaker looked at him and growled, turning towards Quickflip menacingly while pulling Prism close. “What happened to him?” 

“Nothin’ frag. Happens to everybot. Sometimes the patrons grow a bit impatient. Frag. He’s in one piece. Frag you are demanding.” 

Sunstreaker growled, “He’s hurt.” 

“Barely dented. He needs tah tuffin’ up if he’s gonna survive the pits.” 

Sunstreaker glared at Quickflip and scooped Prism into his arms. Prism squeaked and clung to Sunstreaker as he was carried down the halls back to the room the twins shared. When they reached the door, Sunstreaker shifted Prism and opened the door. 

Sideswipe gasped at the sight of them from where he was sitting on the berth. “Prism! What happened? Are you okay?” 

“I---oh! It was horrible. There was so many of them and they kept trying to grope me, and---they hurt me. I dont’ want to go back. Please dont’ make me go back,” he cried. “They hurt me.” 

The twins exchanged looks, “Frag. We need to get you out of here. You can’t say another sol,” Sideswipe said. 

“No! I won’t leave you two!” 

The sound of banging on the door made Sideswipe pull Prism against him while Sunstreaker put himself between the door and them. The door opened to reveal Hardline, who stomped in and leered at Prism. “Yer berthpet made a good impression. Boss says he is getting moved to the VIP lounge from now on.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a nervous look. “What if we would rather he stayed here and paid Clench for his upkeep?” 

Hardline laughed, “Yer funny. Boss isn’t gonna go for that. Probably wouldn't even let yah keep ‘im anymore if yer gonna be like that.” 

Sideswipe narrowed his gaze, “Whatever. Go away, Hardline. We dont’ have time for you.” 

“Whatever. Just have his aft up to the lounge next round.” 

Sunstreaker shrugged, “Get the frag out of here you pest.” He pushed Hardline out and slammed the door behind him. 

They could hear the mech laughing from the other side of the door, “Make sure he is nice and shiny for VIPs!” 

Prism trembled in Sideswipe’s arms as the mech stomped away. “Sideswipe, what are we going to do?” 

Sunstreaker turned to Prism and Sideswipe, “We make the best of it we can. There will be fewer mechs in the lounge areas. You will have less to worry about. Now, let’s get those dents out. I can tell your sensor panels are hurting.” 

Prism whimpered, and nodded. It was agonizing. “Thank you, Sunny.” 

Sunstreaker lead him to the berth and pulled out his maintenance supplies and set to work. It calmed them both, but didn’t stop Sideswipe from pacing, agitated.

“I don’t like this Sunny! You saw how much damage he had from just this sol’s matches! What are we going to do if he gets hurt worse? You know how some of those rich mechs can be! What if they-”

Sunstreaker sighed, “It is not like we have a choice. If we try to send him away now, Clench will charge us three or four times what his contract really costs. Or simply take our credits and give him to someone else. I am not letting him out of here without at least one of us with him. We will just have to do our best to get the two of you out of here.” 

“I’m not leaving without the both of you,” Prism said stubbornly.

Sunstreaker glared at him until he shrank away. “I love you Prism, and you may argue with me about everything you want but this. We need to get you out of here.” 

Prism shivered, and ducked his helm, “If you think that is best.” 

“I do, love. I really do.” 

“I...If that is what you want...I won’t argue. I don’t want to leave you though. I want to stay with you, both of you. I..I love you so much!” 

Sunstreaker’s expression softened, “And we love you, Prism. We love you so much.” 

Sideswipe reached over and pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm. He smiled down at Prism and then frowned. “Sunny, you did too good of a job. If he goes out looking like that, Clench is gonna…” 

Sunstreaker looked at Prism and sighed, “You’re right. You look so gorgeous like this though Prism. I wish we could let your beauty shine. It is just not safe though.” 

“We’ll have to scuff you up a bit,” Sideswipe sighed, and moved closer, catching Prism’s lips. 

Prism wrapped his arms around Sideswipe’s neck and pulled him close. “Whatever you need to do.” 

“Just let me hold you for now. I was so scared we wouldn't get you back,” Sideswipe said, and hugged Prism to him tightly.

Prism returned the hug and pressed a kiss to Sideswipe’s lips. “I was so scared, Sides. They kept grabbing at me and touching my wings. I only want you two to touch me there.” 

Sunstreaker rumbled at his words, “We want to be the only ones who touch you there. I wish we could protect you more. I feel so helpless when we can’t keep you safe.” 

“I wish we could just leave. Can’t we? Couldn’t we just sneak out?” 

“No...we’ve tried, sweetspark. They’ve put tracking chips on us. They’ll get us before we get to the street above.” 

Prism frowned, they were too far down for him to contact his creators via personal comm. He had tried and tried when he first got there. “Do...do you think you could get me to a comm unit to the surface?”

Sunstreaker frowned, “What good would that do?” 

“I..I wanted to try and contact my creators. They have to be so worried. They...they might be able to help get the credits we need for all of us to get out of here.” 

Sideswipe shook his helm, “They don’t let anyone make outside comms. Worried we would call the enforcers on them for the slag that goes down in here. Like you being here without a contract or debt.” 

Prism pulled a face, “The enforcers are probably looking for this place already.” 

Sunstreaker snorted, “Why would you even think that? Mechs go missing all the time.” 

“I---I know they are. My creators are just...very upset still- they have been since I went missing. I can feel them along our creation bond.” 

Sunstreaker blinked as he looked down of Prism, “You still have a creation bond with your creators?” 

Prism looked at Sunstreaker, confusion plain on his faceplates. “Yes? Is it so odd? I have always been close to my creators and I know they will be looking for me.” 

“That doesn’t mean...Prism, sweetspark, they might not be able to find you. The mechs who bring in the ‘prizes’ are really careful not to leave any traces they were there.”   
“My Papa is a famous writer, he writes crime novels. He has a good amount of credits and I know he won’t stop looking for me.” 

“Prism, I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” Sideswipe said. 

“You don’t know them. They are both clever...and...and they both work with the enforcers. They will find me. Eventually. They can find anyone. My Papa Jazz has said so.” 

“They work for the enforcers? Don't tell that to anyone else, sweetspark!” 

“I won’t. Is..is it so bad?” 

“A lot of the mechs who are here blame the enforcers. They may have done the crimes but they blame the enforcers for catching them and sending them here in punishment. If any of them found out, you would be a target. Even more than you are already.” 

Prism shrunk away, “I see.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetspark, we just don’t want you to be hurt,” Sideswipe whispered. 

“I know,” Prism mumbled. “I hate it here though. I hate it. I want to go back to my little crystal shop.” 

“We know. I bet you look adorable there. Bustling around, surrounded by pretty crystals but the prettiest thing in the shop is you.” 

Prism blushed and looked to the side shyly. “It would be better if I had you two in the shop with me.” 

Sunstreaker leaned in, catching his lips. “We would like that too. So much. We want you to be safe and happy.” 

“Oh, Sunny.” 

“We love you,” Sideswipe said. “We’ll figure this out somehow. I know we will.” 

“I know we will. I love you two so much. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Sideswipe wrapped an arm around Prism, “I hope that you never have to find out. We are all going to get out of here. Hope you don’t mind helping us get used to being out of this place and get used to being back in society.” 

Prism smiled up at them. “It would be a pleasure.” 

Sunstreaker moved behind him, rubbing between his doorwings. “A pleasure you say? Why don’t you show us?” 

Prism let out a happy little purr, “Oh, that feels good.” He leaned back, pressing himself into the touch. “Please, more.” 

“You know we are always happy to give you more,” Sideswipe grinned, and lead them across the room to the berth. 

Prism let himself be guided to the berth, Sunstreaker toying with the nodes between his doorwings while Sideswipe pressed teasing little kisses to his lips. “You are so hot like this, sweetspark.” 

Prism gave a small squeak as he was tugged onto the berth by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker loomed over him as he followed, “Shhh, we would never hurt you, Prism. Never!” 

Sunstreaker kissed the space between his doorwings. He nibbled at the hinges, making Prism keen, and clutch at Sideswipe. 

Sideswipe grinned, “Frag you look hot.” His digits moved down Prism’s sides and dipped into a transformation seam. 

Prism moaned and pressed back against Sunstreaker, who nuzzled the back of his neck and place a few teasing nip along the cables there. “Oh! Sunny! Sides! More!” 

Sideswipe smirked and drew Prism down into a kiss while Sunstreaker growled and nipped along his neck cables, moving his servos down Prism’s sides. He slowly teased the transformation seams and tweaked the cables inside them. “You are so beautiful like this! Would love to paint you like this, show you how lovely you are in pleasure.” 

Prism whined, his valve already clenching hard at the thought of taking them both. “Need more. Please.” He could feel the moisture gather and start to drip from the seams. He had long since overcame his embarrassment at that. 

Sunstreaker continued to tease him though, and Sideswipe was not much better. 

Sunstreaker began to nip down his back, laving the area between his doorwings with teasing licks that made Prism moan and gasp before continuing down to Prism’s panel. A few teasing licks was all it took get his panel to slide open and Prism tensed at the sensation. 

Sunstreaker paused, rubbing soothingly along the sides of Prism’s thighs. “Shhh, we are here. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. So sorry your first time was so bad.” 

“I know you are. I know you won’t hurt me. I just...I just...I was saving myself.” 

“We wouldn’t have if...we...” 

“Shhh...it’s fine, Sunny. It’s in the past,” Prism sighed, and tilted his hips up in offering. “I’m trying. I want you. I really want you.” 

“I promise we will make this good for you.” Sunstreaker put words to actions, licking along the thighs he had been rubbing, slowing making his way to the bared valve that was leaking already. 

Sideswipe slowly pressed kisses to Prism’s faceplates and rubbed between his wings lightly. “We will never hurt you. We love you so much, Prism. You are our precious sweetspark.” 

Prism shuttered his optics, letting himself drown in the feeling. They did amazing things to him. He didn’t startle this time when Sunstreaker began to lap at his valve, slowly stretching him open. 

“That...please more!” Prism gasped, feeling his nodes spark up. 

Sunstreaker began to lap a little faster, tasting the sweet flavor of Prism’s lubricants. He had never tasted a mech as sweet as Prism was, he tasted better than the finest of high grades. He drew his glossa from the sweet folds and then slowly added two fingers into the dripping valve. 

Prism stiffened and Sunstreaker paused until he felt the smaller mech relax again. He could feel Sideswipe’s pain through the bond so similar to his own. They would never hurt the smaller mech again. His first time had been terrible, taken before an angry mob with none of the care a sealed mech deserved. 

Prism whimpered and keened when Sunstreaker finally moved above him, pushing inside. He didn’t flinch away this time, but ground himself back into Sunstreaker, panting.

“So beautiful,” Sideswipe purred beneath them, watching them as they moved together. 

Prism moaned as Sunstreaker slowly began to move within him, it felt so good! He never would have imagined that it could like this! 

Sideswipe pulled Prism’s helm closer to his, pressing kisses to his lips and sliding his glossa into Prism’s mouth to tangle with his own. Sideswipe looked over Prism’s shoulder and could see the smooth slide of his brother’s spike, glistening with Prism’s fluids. He would never get over how hot the little mech looked between them.

“Think you can take us both tonight, little bot?” Sideswipe tease. 

“You know I can,” Prism gasped. “Please!” 

Sideswipe laughed, and slipped a finger inside Prism’s valve as Sunstreaker plunged in and out. “I don’t know, Prism. You seem kinda tight. Maybe I shouldn’t.” 

“You---you----you had better stop teasing me!” 

Sideswipe chuckled, “Or what? You will mewl and beg so prettily? What if that is what we want to hear?” 

Prism moaned as Sideswipe added a second finger. “Please! Please, Sides! I want you both in me! Please?” 

Sunstreaker slowed his thrusts, “I think you can get in now.” 

“I think you are right,” Sideswipe grinned, removing his fingers he slowly started to press in until they were both seated, and spreading Prism wide. 

Prism clenched at Sideswipe’s armour, moaning loudly. It felt like every single node in his valve was firing up at once. 

Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paused and let Prism adjust to them, they did not want to risk tearing his valve lining. The medics that were available to pit mechs were able to do patches and repair jobs but the very idea of allowing one of those hacks to come near Prism was infuriating and terrifying. Who knew what they might do to him? 

Prism squirmed and gave a little jerk of his hips, “Please? More?” 

Sideswipe leaned up, pressing a kiss against Prism’s chevron. “Just wait a moment, love.”

Prism moaned above them, his valve fluttering and clenching. “Pleasepleaseplease.” 

“Not yet,” Sunstreaker nuzzled the back of his neck, between his doorwings. “Just relax, sweetspark.” 

“Please! Move! I want more! Please!?” 

“Shh, you need to relax. We don’t want to hurt you. The medics here are only medics in name- we can’t hurt you.”

“Please, I want you two! Please?” 

Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and gave him a tight nod. Sideswipe began to slowly slide out and then back in equally slowly. It felt so good, Prism was so tight and he could feel the nodes of his twin’s spike. 

“So perfect,” Sunstreaker moaned as he began to move in counterpoint to his brother. 

“More than perfect,” Sideswipe moaned. “Frag you look beautiful, Prism.” 

“Oh...oh...that feels...” Prism keened, and rocked back into them. His fans roared loudly, almost drowning out the twins. 

Prism’s doorwings trembled as his valve clenched down around the spikes spreading him so wide. The twins made him feel so good! As Sideswipe began to increase his speed, Sunstreaker slightly moving as well now, the counterpoint of the two spikes leaving him gasping and dazed with pleasure. 

“You feel so good, Prism! So good! Love you so much!” 

“I love you too,” Prism gasped, his hands clenched at Sideswipe’s armor. “So much. So very much.” He panted. Gasped, and whimpered. “Yes. Please. I love you both so much. So much.” 

“We love you too,” Sunstreaker whispered above him. “More than anything.” 

Prism mewled and tried to buck into their thrusts, but Sideswipe held him tightly and kept him from moving. “Shh, let us take care of you. Just feel. Let go.” 

They began to work together instinctively, one thrusting in as the other pulled out giving Prism’s valve no time to recover from the constant stimulation. Prism shrieked as he was quickly driven into a hard overload, but the twins continued to frag him. 

The door swung open, and Clench stepped into the room. His optics zeroing in on Prism. The twins froze and stared. “Oh, don’t stop on my account.” 

“What are you doing I here,” Sunstreaker growled. “Get out of here. GET OUT OF HERE!” 

Prism whimpered, hiding as much of himself as he could. 

“Watch your tone, Sunstreaker or your pretty pet can service me for the next decacycle or two. He cleans up better than I thought he would.” 

Prism trembled, his frame cooling off instantly and his charge gone. Sunstreaker withdrew from his valve along with Sideswipe and they quickly covered themselves. Prism slammed his panel shut as soon as the twins withdrew and he tried to hide behind Sideswipe. 

Sideswipe moved in front of Prism, “Why are you here, Clench? You don’t normally come down here to these levels.” 

“I came to look the mech over. He is going to be working in the VIP area. It is important that he look good for my clients. Polish him up like this,” He smirked and slapped Prism on the aft hard enough to leave a dent.

Prism yelped and tried to hide behind Sideswipe again, but Clench grabbed his arm and held him tightly. Prism froze in fear and trembled as the mech looked over him. “He’s quite a pretty little thing, isn’t he?” 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked ready to attack at any moment now, and Prism could see Sunstreaker about to lunge when Sideswipe moved a little closer and warned his twin not to. Prism squeaked as he was yanked against Clench’s frame, touching the mech briefly as he tried to regain his balance. 

“Very nice,” Clench purred, groping Prism’s wings. “So pliable. It’s a wonder no one ever made you a berth slave. You are ideal for that.” 

“Please let go of me. Please.” 

“You beg so nicely. Perhaps I should take you away from here and keep you chained to my own berth. It is a thought.” 

“We won him fairly, Clench. He is ours.” 

“And you two are mine! Be glad that I do not send him to the brothel to service every mech with two credits!” 

The twins watched, feeling helpless. He did own them, there was nothing they could do...not without severe repercussions. 

“Please don’t send me there,” Prism whimpered. He shook, and cried out when Clench pinched his wing hinges far too hard. “Please.” 

Clench licked the side of Prism’s helm as a servo groped at his panel, “Open up or I get the medic to remove it and tie you to a table in the gladiator hall.” 

Prism whimpered but opened his panel, staring at the twins fearfully. He gasped as Clench dipped a finger into his valve. Clench began to drag him towards the table that was nearby. 

Sunstreaker growled and took a step forward angrily, but Sideswipe pulled him back. Prism whimpered as he was dropped chest first on the table, and could feel Clench behind him. 

He panted, and tried to wiggle away, but the mech held him tightly, denting his plating. He scratched at the table feebly, and screamed when the mech abruptly pushed inside of him. 

Clench chuckled, “You like it, don’t you? You little spikeslut! Mm! How are you so tight still after taking two spikes? I could make so many credits off of your valve.” 

He began to roughly frag Prism, driving his spike in hard over and over. Prism cried and thrashed trying to get away, but Clench continued to thrust even ignoring when energon began to drip down Prism’s thighs. 

Prism lay limp like a mesh doll against the table as Clench made one final thrust. Transfluid rushed into Prism’s valve, burning his serrated valve. 

“Frag that was good.” 

Clench gave Prism’s aft a slap and pulled out of his valve, letting his transfluid drip down with the energon leaking out of Prism. Prism moaned and slid down the table to the floor where he lay slumped. 

“Get him repaired, and ready to serve tomorrow night.” Clench sauntered out into the hallway ignoring the mech who lay on the floor behind him.

The twins rushed to Prism. Sideswipe got there first and pulled him into his arms, rocking him. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Sideswipe moaned.

"We need to get him to a medic, now," Sunstreaker said. "Come on."

Prism didn’t say anything, he just curled into himself and whimpered. Sideswipe got to his peds and rushed out of the room, Sunstreaker close on his heels.

Prism trembled in Sideswipe’s arms, sobbing brokenly. Sideswipe felt his spark breaking at the sound. Why did this happen to their sweet little mech? Prism was the most innocent and sweet mech they had ever met.

They carried him to the medbay, and made their way to the back where Knock Out was already working. “What do you want?” 

“Our mech needs repaired,” Sunstreaker snapped. 

“You know the rules. Gladiators get repairs from the house, all others have to pay. What do you have to barter? A few joors with his frame won’t be enough.” 

Sideswipe bristled at the idea of sharing Prism with anyone except his twin. Sunstreaker growled, “We don’t share him! Clench stole him and-” 

“And he is the boss. Everything here in the pit belongs to him. Everything is his to use as he sees fit.” 

“Clench said to get him fixed. Do you us to go get him and tell him that you refused?” Sideswipe snapped. “I’m sure he would really appreciate that.” 

Knock Out glared, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me,” Sideswipe glared back. 

“Fine, put your whore on the table.” 

Sunstreaker moved closer to Knock Out, “Insult him again and I will rip every piece of plating from your frames slowly!” 

Knock Out glared, most mechs knew not to threaten him. “Whatever. Just put him on the fragging table.”

Sideswipe set Prism gently down, and watched Knock Out get to work. 

“You treat him like he is a jewel. Something rare and precious!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll take good care of you pet.” 

“You’d better,” Sunstreaker said and let the unsaid threat linger in the air.

Knock Out rolled his optics. “Whatever.” 

“I mean it,” Sunstreaker scowled, “I’ll take it out of your plating if you hurt him.”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker looked down at the mech in his arms, Prism seemed so small and fragile when he was in recharge. Knock Out had repaired their precious little mech but he had remained in recharge on the way back to their room. 

He felt rage surge through his spark at the thought of what Clench had done to their sweet Prism. He was more resolved than ever that he would offline that mech one sol. He would deserve it and more for harming Prism like that. 

Unfortunately, he did not know how he would make Clench pay for what he did. The mech had them all in a very bad position and could just as easily take Prism away...or worse still, offline him.

He would never forgive himself for letting Prism get hurt like this, and it would only be worse if the sweet mech offlined. He had never imagined how he would feel this way about anyone other than his twin. 

Prism stirred in his arms, his optics slowly brightening as he left recharge and his optic shutters opened. “Sun-Sunstreaker? What-?” 

“Shhh....I got you. You gave us a scare.” 

Prism stiffened, “He hurt me. I want to leave. Can’t we leave? Please. Please. I don't want to be here.”

“Prism. He will kill us if we try.” 

“Maybe that would be better. I don’t want to live like this.” 

Sunstreaker felt his spark freeze in horror and could feel Sideswipe’s terror through their bond. The very idea of not having Prism with them, of losing him was maddening. 

“Don’t say such things! I can’t lose you! We will find a way to get you out of here. Please, we love you.” 

Prism turned away. “You watched him...you...you watched him do those things to me.” 

“He would have had all of us killed, Prism.” 

“Maybe that would have been better,” Prism said, optics dimming. 

“No. Stop it. Stop saying that!” Sideswipe yelled. “You can’t mean that.” 

Sideswipe rushed to Prism’s side and cocooned him between his twins and himself.  
“We love you and would never have let him hurt you like that if we could have stopped him. He would take you from us or offline you. We would never live without you now.” 

“But you did let him hurt me.” Prism shuttered his optics and began to sob quietly. The twins exchanged a helpless look. They could take apart mechs in a few kliks, but comforting the mech they loved was outside their experiences. His vents stuttered and heaved as he cried. “Let me go. Just let me go. I’m dirty and ruined and I just want this to end.” 

The twins exchanged a terrified glance. “You can’t mean that,” Sunstreaker whispered. 

“I do. I do. I want it to end. Let go of me. Left go of me now!” 

“Oh, sweetspark, we can’t do that,” Sideswipe whispered.

“We are going to get you out of here. If need be, I will go to Clench tonight and pay for your freedom. Even if one of us can’t go with you.” 

Prism looked at him wide optics. “I..I don’t want to leave you though.” 

“You’re going to have to. We don’t have a choice,” Sideswipe whispered. “I’d rather lose you like that then...then have you harm yourself.” 

“We love you so much,” Sunstreaker said. “So much we’d rather...we’d rather you be safe. It’s not safe here.” 

Prism leaned into Sunstreaker’s chest. “I love you two too! I don’t-” 

A loud pounding on the door made Prism whimper and cling to Sunstreaker’s chestplates. Sideswipe pressed a kiss to Prism’s head and then moved to open the door. Hardline stood outside. “Hurry up you two! You got a match in a joor! Boss says to have your pet at the lounge now! Make sure he is nice and shiny for the VIPs.” 

"We’ll be there," Sunstreaker snarled. 

"Get out," Sideswipe glared. "Frag." 

Hardline laughed, “You’d better not be late. You know how much Clench appreciates that sort of thing. Especially when it’s cutting into his profit.” 

“We get it! Scram! We won’t be late!” 

Sunstreaker pressed kisses to Prism’s trembling frame. “We will speak to Clench right after the match okay? You will be free then. Can you get through a shift?” 

“I-I-I don’t want to leave you!” 

“Shhh...I know you don’t,” Sideswipe said. “But we need you to. I’m sorry. Love. We want you to be safe.” 

Prism whimpered, “Please don’t make me go. Please. Please. Please.” 

“Sweetspark,” Sunstreaker murmured, “You are going to have to be strong for us.” 

“But I’m not strong!” 

Sunstreaker pressed more kisses to the smaller mech as he stood them both up and began to polish Prism’s frame. He made sure to not make his polish to well done though, he didn’t want anyone to see Prism’s true beauty although much of it could not be completely hidden. 

“You are strong. Now, we have to go to the match. Sideswipe will go start his warm up and I will take you to the lounge. Just try to be an inconspicuous as possible. This is your last night here and your last shift. We will get you out of here.”

“But you two-!” 

A sigh and then Sideswipe pressed a small pad into Prism’s servo. “Put this in your subspace. It has the account for our credits on it. If you want to help, if you can add to it so we can buy ourselves free it will go faster.” 

Prism nodded, “I’ll put in everything from the shop! I love you!” 

“We love you too,” the twins said. 

“So much,” Sideswipe added. 

“We will get you free,” Sunstreak said and pressed a kiss to Prism’s forehead. 

Prism tucked the pad in his subspace, “I will get you out as soon as I can.”

OoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Prowl could feel the determination of his bonded and sent a pulse of reassurance through their bond. He understood Jazz’s rage but now was not the time to allow it to control them. They had tracked their sparkling here after he had disappeared. It had taken only a few bribes  
to confirm their sweet Prism had been brought here as a ‘prize’. 

The other enforcers milled around them before they all spilled into the underground arena. Jazz and Prowl followed them in, they could feel the bond getting stronger with proximity. They were so close to their bitlet. They would get him back, and get him to a safe place. They burst into the lounge, guns drawn. 

“Get down! Get down!” The enforcer in front of Jazz shouted at the crowd inside.

Jazz pushed forward, following the tug of the bond. It was pointing towards a door across the room. As the enforcers subdued the mechs in the room- noblemechs and tower brats by the looks of them- Jazz made his way across the room.

Drawing his weapon, he kicked open the door. What he saw made his rage break free and Prowl rushed over to the room as well. Prowl stared inside and saw what had enraged his bonded. 

Jazz ripped the noblemech away from their sparkling, throwing him toward Prowl. Prowl pulled out his nightstick and levelled a heavy blow again the mech’s helm. Prism sank to the ground sobbing and Jazz scooped him into his arms. “We have you sparkling. You’re safe now.”

“Papa, are you real? Are you really here?” 

Jazz held on tightly, “I am sparkling. It’ll all be okay. We got you. We will take you a safe place.” 

Prism sobbed, hiding his face against Jazz’s plating. “I was so scared. So scared.” 

“We have you. You are going to come home with us and you can put this all behind you.” 

Prism looked up at him, “Sunny! Sides! I can’t leave them!” 

“We will get all the others. You will all be safe.” 

“No! No! They are in the arena,” Prism struggled against Jazz’s grip. “They were in a match. Please....I don’t want to leave without them. Please.” 

Jazz and Prowl exchanged looks, “We can’t let you do that, sparkling. We need to get you out of here.” Jazz held onto him even tighter, and Prowl moved closer, opening up the medical port on the back of Prism’s neck. He was jacked in before Prism realized he should be fighting. He went limp as Prowl initiated medical stasis.

He gathered their sparkling in his arms. “We need to continue the raid.”

OoOoOoOo

Sideswipe was the first to notice the change in the roar of the crowd. Sunstreaker paused holding the mech whose arm he had just ripped off as he looked at his twin warily. 

::What’s going on?:: 

::No idea::

As they watched, the crowd began to shift towards the exits, mechs leaping into the pit and racing towards the gated entrances that the guards were blocking. 

::Frag, enforcers. It’s a raid. Oh frag. We need to get to Prism.:: Sideswipe exclaimed. ::We need to get to him Sunny!::

They raced to the nearest entrance, both in a panic. They had to get to Prism! 

They made it to the gates and were relieved to see that the guards had opened the gates for the crowd. They made it through the gates and into the halls of the underground. They made it to the base of the stairs, and slid to a halt at the sight of enforcers coming down to their level. 

::Frag! Run!:: Sunstreaker said, grabbing his brother’s hand and pulling his arm away from the enforcers. ::Fragfragfrag! We aren’t going to get to him. What are we going to do?::

::I don’t know, Sunny!::

“Stop!” one of the enforcers shouted behind them. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paid them no heed and hurried towards the back stairs that would take them to the upper levels. They made it up a level but ducked off the stairs at the sound of the enforcers coming. 

“We’re not going to get to him,” Sideswipe whimpered, “What are we going to do, Sunny?” 

“I don’t know, Sides. Frag. I don’t know.” 

“Stop! Don’t move,” a voice came from behind them.

They would have kept going, except for the sound of a weapon being charged behind them. They froze and slowly turned around, servos held up and open to show they were unarmed. They had dropped their weapons in their subspaces while trying to rush to Prism’s aid.

All they could do was pray that Prism would be alright and beg Primus for his protection of the small mech. 

“On your knees,” the enforcer snapped. “Move slowly.” 

They both knelt, slowly, watching the enforcer the entire time. “We haven’t done anything,” Sideswipe said. 

“You’re here, and that is reason enough to detain you.” 

“We are not here by choice. We are looking for a friend of ours. He is a small Praxian, named Prism. He’ll be very scared by all of this.” 

The enforcer’s optics narrowed and before either of them could react, everything went black.

OoOoOoOo

Prism tried not to fret, as he looked up and noticed Prowl still sitting in the little table at one end of the shop. His creators had not left him alone since the raid. If Prowl was not here than Jazz was. It was both worrying and frustrating. 

“Papa, you can leave. I’ll be fine,” Prism said as he worked on a crystal arrangement. 

“I will wait for your Carrier to get here, Sweetspark. You know we want you to be safe.” 

Prism sighed and looked down at his arrangement. Bright red, sparkling gold and deep blue. He sighted again. He missed them so much and hoped that they were okay. He wouldn’t know what to do if he wasn’t able to see them or even comm them soon. He loved them so much. 

He looked around the shop and could already picture them there. Sunstreaker painting in the corner, Sideswipe behind the counter talking up customers into getting more than they had come in for. 

“Bitlet,” Jazz said, stomping in. It snapped Prism right out of his daydreaming. “I just got back the readout from the medic. Oh, bitlet. We need to get you to the medic now.” 

Prism stared at his creator, “Is something wrong.”

“Frag, isn’t that the understatement of the vorn,” Jazz said. His winglets flared out in agitation. “Come on.” 

Prowl stood from his seat at the table. “Jazz? What’s wrong? All I can tell is your furious.” 

“Frag yes I’m furious! It was bad enough Prism was stolen from us, but now this!” 

“Carrier? I don’t understand what-” 

“You’re carrying!” 

Prism stiffened, “What?” 

“You are carrying. Fragfragfragfrag! The medic said that it was not too late to terminate it.” 

Prism put a protective hand against his sparkplates. “No!” 

“Sparkling, please be reasonable. You aren’t bonded.” 

“No! I am not giving up my sparkling! I want to know who sired it though. I want to keep my sparkling.” 

“Prism, Jazz, both of you need to calm down. I do agree we need to see a medic- to find out how the sparkling is doing and then make a decision. “

“Fine,” Prism said, frowning. “We can go now. I will close up the shop. Let’s go. I need to know.” 

Jazz frowned, “Bitling...” 

“I have to know who sired this sparkling, Carrier. If it is...if it who I think sired it, I am keeping it. If it is not...I am not sure. I may give it up so another may adopt it.” 

Prowl moved closer, “Do you want to talk about it sparkling?” 

“I...I love them. If they are the sires, then I want our sparkling. I will love it like I love them.” 

Prowl and Jazz exchanged a glance, “Who are these mechs you are speaking of?” Prowl asked. “The twins you asked about before?” 

Prism nodded, his vents hitching, “Yes, creator. I miss them so much. I love them. So much.” 

“Oh, bitty. Do you want us to search for them?”

Prism shook his helm, “I know where they are. Clench owns them, and won’t let them go. They were trying to free me before you rescued me.” 

Prowl’s doorwings lifted, “Clench? The mech who owned the ring you were in?” 

“He...he hurt me. He was the one who hurt me.” 

Prowl’s doorwings flared in agitation. “I see. I think we should get you to the medic now. Do you feel up to the walk to see Ratchet?” 

“Yes, carrier, I feel up to it.” 

Jazz and Prowl exchanged a glance, before Jazz spoke. “We can call a transfort---”

“It’s not far. I’m fine,” Prism said already heading to to door.

Prowl rushed to Prism’s side as Jazz began to scan outside the shop. “Slow down sweet spark. We still don’t know if anyone is watching you to try and steal you back. The Pit mechs don’t like losing anything.” 

“I need to know,” Prism hissed. “Besides. I can’t be a prisoner for the rest of my life. That isn’t any way to live, carrier. I won’t live that way. I know you love me, and I love you too, very much, but I just can’t be afraid of my shadows.” 

“Sweetspark!” Jazz exclaimed, “You should understand why we were worried. You were missing a long time. If the creation bond had not been active would have thought you were dead.” 

Prism hugged Jazz, “I know. I am so thankful that you found me. I can’t just hide forever, though. I have to be strong. I am going to be a carrier, I have to be able to protect the sparkling and myself. At least until they can get back to me.” 

Jazz frowned, “Bitty...that’s a lot of ifs. You don’t even know if they are still online.” 

“They have to be. I know they are. And they will find me,” Prism whispered. “You will see.” 

Jazz and Prowl exchanged worried glances. “Prism...” Jazz began again. 

“I’m serious, Papa. they will find me! They promised.” 

“I know that you believe that, but-” 

“No but, Papa. They love me and I love them. As soon as we have enough to buy out their contract then we are going to bond. We planned it all out.” 

Jazz frowned, “Prism...I’m not sure...” 

Prowl laid a hand on Jazz’s shoulder before he said any more. “Don’t you think you are rushing into things, sweetspark?” 

“I love them. And this sparkling is theirs. I know it is.” 

“What if it isn’t?” Prowl asked quietly.

Prism looked to the side and shuttered his optics. “If it is not, then I will find it a nice home with someone who will be able to love it as it deserves. This sparkling deserves to be loved and I don’t think that I could.” 

Prowl wrapped an arm around his sparkling, “We understand. Whatever is best for you is all we want.” 

Prism leaned into him, “Thank you Ree, it means a lot to hear that from you.” 

Prowl pressed a kiss against Prism’s helm, “We do love you. We do want you to be happy, bitlet.” 

It was not long before they reached the medics office and checked in with the receptionist. Luckily Ratchet did not keep them waiting long. 

Prism rubbed at his chestplates, wishing that the twins were with him right now. Sunstreaker would be holding him to his chest, Sideswipe would be trying to make him laugh and trying to decide what they should do to celebrate this joyous news. 

He sent a quiet prayer to Primus that this sparkling was theirs and not...his. 

“The medic is ready to see you,” the nursebot said as she opened the door and escorted them down the hall to an exam room. 

Prism had expected to go in alone, but his creators trailed after him. “Papa, Ree, you don’t have to come in here. I’ll be fine.” 

“Would rather stay with you,” Jazz said, and Prism knew there would be no arguing with him with that tone in his voice. 

“If that is what you want, Ree.” Prism sat down on the medical berth, swinging his legs idly as he waited for the medic to arrive. Ratchet had been treating him since he had emerged, being the one to help draw him from his Ree’s chamber. Ratchet had been very upset, from what his Papa had said, that he had not been called in to care for Prism after his rescue. 

Prowl came over to Prism’s side. “There is no need to be worried, bitty. We are here no matter what.” 

The door opened and the red and white medic stepped in, “Prism, I had been waiting for a visit from you. I had heard you had come into some difficulty.” 

“I did Ratchet, but that isn’t why I’m here. I...think...I think I might be carrying. I need to confirm who the sire is.” 

Ratchet stopped, “I see.” He glanced at Jazz and Prowl then back to Prism. “I’m going to need you to open up your sparkplates. I will have to scan you to check for binary code and then check the system for matches. Do...you have an idea who it might be?” 

Prism looked to the side, “I know the two possibilities, yes. I...I fell in love with a set of twins. They love me, too. I hope the sparkling is theirs.” 

“So you want to know which one sparked you then?” 

Prism froze and shook his helm. “There is another...possibility. A mech who….hurt me.” 

Ratchet stilled, “Hurt you?” 

“He---” Prism sighed, “Raped me.” 

“Did he take your spark?” Ratchet asked carefully. 

“N-no. He just...he just....”

“It was penetrative interfacing then?” 

Prism let out a whimper, “Yes.” 

“Sparking requires spark to spark contact. If he did not take your spark then it is not his. Because he donated transfluid there might be some small influence on it’s coding. If it was one time it would have very little influence. Do you understand?” 

Prism nodded, “C-can you check anyway?” 

“Of course. Lay back, and open up your plates. Lets see what we have.” 

Prism carefully laid back as comfortably as he could with his doorwings and let his sparkplates slide open. Ratchet moved closer and began to scan his spark. “Try to relax, Prism. You’re fine. Alright, let’s see what-” 

Ratchet froze, staring at the scanner in shock. Prowl and Jazz exchanged a look, “Ratchet, what’s wrong? Is something-?” 

“No, nothing is wrong. let me rescan. I want to check something.” 

“A-are you sure n-nothing is wrong?” 

Ratchet rescanned him, “I’m sure. You have two perfectly healthy sparks orbiting your spark. Their frames are already partly constructed. They are a bit on the small side, but twins normally are. We need to bolster your mineral levels and probably give you a couple boosters as well as a supplement for daily use.” 

“T-two? I-I’m having t-twins? Can you tell the fame type? Are they mechs?” 

“It is a bit too early too tell frame types, Prism, but they do appear to be mechs.” 

Jazz moved forward and grabbed Ratchet’s arm, “He is having twins?! Twins are so rare though!” 

Ratchet nodded, “They are. If the Sires are twins however, it is slightly more likely.” 

Prism vented hard, barely containing his excitement, “Oh! OH! THis is wonderful! Thank you!” 

Ratchet smiled, and pat Prism’s shoulder. “Go ahead and close up. I’ll get the boosters and the supplements I want you to take. I also expect you to be back here in a half a deca-cycle. Monitoring their progress would be a good thing, all things considered. Do you have donors still?” 

Prism flushed, and shook his helm, “No.” 

Ratchet frowned, “Hmm. That is too bad. A sparkling in general needs regular donations, and you have two. Well, would you rather select a donor of your own or would you prefer to have fluids injected?” 

Prism blanched and looked away from Ratchet as Jazz and Prowl scowled. “It that really necessary, Ratchet? It is still early in the carrying, he has time surely.” 

“Not really, he is already constructing the frames. It is very important at this point of his carry.” 

Prism whimpered, the twins should be here. They should help him with this. He needed them! “Will it endanger the sparklings?” 

“It will slow their growth rate exponentially.” 

Prowl went to Prism’s side and wrapped a comforting arm around his sparkling. “How long can he go before it becomes an issue?” 

Ratchet tapped on his datapad and compared the data to that on his scanner. “Hmmm, I would say a decacycle. Two if you push it.” 

Jazz nodded. “That is something at least. We will talk it over with Prism, but he is...still recovering.” 

“Well, you have time. But not a lot. All things considered it isn’t something you want to play around with. As I said...Twins are generally smaller. This means they are more fragile. There is a high mortality rate.” 

Prism stiffened, “They could offline?” 

“It is a possibility. It would also put you in danger. They would start leeching off of your systems.”

Prism wrapped his arms around himself. “I won’t let them offline. They are all that I have let of them. I can’t lose the sparklings too!” 

Prowl wrapped his other arm around Prism, rocking him gently. “Shhh. We are not going to let your sparklings offline. We will do everything that we can to keep you and them safe.” 

Jazz sighed and nodded, “We will help you in everyway, sweetspark. Ratchet could you draw up a list of options?” 

Ratchet nodded, “I will ping you the information once I have everything gathered up.” 

“Thank you,” Prowl said, still rocking Prism. 

The young mech cried silently, clinging to his carrier. “I can’t lose them. I can’t. I can’t.” 

“Shhhh....we won’t let that happen, love,” Prowl said. 

“In the mean time,” Ratchet said as he moved to the cabinet and gathered some supplies. “These are the supplements I need you to take. Pour the packets in your energon, twice a day. I also want you to double your energon intake.” He pulled two large syringes from the container as well, “And we will need to give you these before you leave.” 

Prism had looked up to observe what Ratchet was showing him. However as soon as Ratchet pulled out the large syringes, Prism yelped and tried to flee the room. Prowl held onto him. “Sparkling. You need the mineral boosts to keep your sparklings as healthy as they can be.” 

“But I hate needles! Can’t I just have more minerals in my fuel?” 

“You will be, Prism. However you need a mineral boost as well. One for each sparkling.” 

A whimper left Prism’s mouth, “Two!?” He shivered at the thought. 

“Just offline your optics, bitty,” Prowl said, and held on to him. “It will just pinch a bit.” 

“Don’t lie Ree! It will hurt!” 

Ratchet gave a short chuckle, “Things haven’t changed, have they? You hated getting viral updates this way as well.” 

“Because they hurt, Ratchet!” 

“Really? I’ve done this many times and I’ve never felt a thing.” 

Prism scowled at him, “That isn’t funny, Ratchet. Not funny at all. You say it pinches, but it doesn’t it hurts. It’s feels like you are stabbing me to death.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Oh, Sparkling...just close your optics.” 

“It’ll hurt.” 

“Sure it will if you keep tensing up.” 

“But it’s going to- Ouch! Ratchet! That hurt!” 

“Don’t be a sparkling.”

OoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3:

Sideswipe sighed and looked over at Sunstreaker. His twin had been moodier than usual since Prism had been taken from them. Sideswipe could understand his feeling. They had no way of knowing who had taken Prism or whether he was safe. 

He hoped and prayed to Primus that Prism was safe. 

Prism was far too sweet of a mech to be in a pit like this. Hopefully he was back in his little shop, making crystal bouquets like he had described to them. 

At least that was what he hoped. The alternative was unbearable. Sideswipe hoped the enforcers had taken him away and he was safe. He prayed and hoped. It was better if that had happened. Prism deserved to be free. He should never have been forced into this life. He just wasn’t strong enough.

At least on this last fight, they had been able to earn a few more credits. No one had been allowed to earn ‘extra’ credits on the fights until Clench had earned back what he had lost thanks to the Enforcer’s raid. 

Sunstreaker added them to their secret account. He hoped that they were getting closer. The sooner they were free of this place, the sooner they could go find Prism. 

If he still wanted them.

Sunstreaker gasped and then gave a whoop. “Look at this Sides! Look!” 

“Look at what?” Sideswipe asked and craned his neck to see the pad that Sunstreaker was staring at intently. “What---oh---that can’t be right!” 

“It has to be, but how the frag?!?!” 

“Prism!” They both said at the same time.

“He said that he would add credits, but-” 

“Never imagined that he could add that much! We are so close now! We are almost there for both of us!” 

Sunstreaker hushed Sideswipe. “Shhh. Don’t be stupid! You know as well as I do that there are listening devices everywhere around here. We don’t need to tip off Clench! Not when we are so close!” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Sorry, bro.” Sideswipe pause before continuing through their bond, ::Just a few more matches. Frag, I wonder how he got that kind of credits.::

Sunstreaker frowned, his uneasiness flowing through the bond, ::You don’t think….::

Sideswipe gave his twin a flat look. ::With what had happened to him before he was rescued? Besides if he was somewhere here: one, someone would have mentioned it to gloat at the very least and two, he would never make that amount of credits doing...that:: 

::You are right. I hope that he is alright…:: 

::So do I,:: Sideswipe replied. ::I’m scared for him. I don’t like this at all.:: 

::Me either, but what are we going to do?::

::Wait, I guess. What other choice do we have?:: 

A loud banging on the door distracted them and Sunstreaker quickly hid the datapad. Clench would start charging them for every little thing if he found out what they had saved up. The door opened revealing Hardline. “You two come with me. Boss wants to see you right now.” 

Sunstreaker scowled, “We just had our match, we aren’t scheduled for anything else-” 

“I said get off your afts and come now or I’ll make sure the Boss bans you from the medics for a few sols.” 

The twins exchanged a frown, and finally followed the mech out the door to Clench’s office. Clench was waiting inside with another mech, “About time you got here. I’ve been waiting,” Clench snapped making both of the twins flinch. 

“So, these are the twins you were talking about,” the other mech said. “Not bad.” 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged an uneasy look. “What do you want Clench?” 

Hardline shoved Sunstreaker, provoking a snarl, “Shut the frag up! You stay quiet until you’re asked something!” 

Clench laughed and turned to the other mech, “See? Nice and spirited. They’ll do well in your ring. Some of my best fighters, even if not the most biddable.” 

“The best ones are never biddable. It’s what makes them good fighters. What lead these two to being here? Twins are rare to find, let alone in a ring.” 

“Little fraggers got caught stealing fuel. Been here for vorns.” 

“I see. You have their papers then?” The mech asked. 

“Yeah, I have them, so they are legal as far as that goes. Could probably make you money other ways as well if you are of that mind.” 

The mech leered at them and laughed, “I could see that too. What do you think of the quote?”   
Clench gave the mech a flat look, “I think it a start, but I think you can do better.” 

The other mech looked at the twins assessingly. “If you want more for them, I’d have to see...what more they might be good for.” 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exchanged an uneasy look and their horror flowed across the bond. They couldn’t leave! Not now! They were so close to getting free and trying to find Prism! 

“No!” Sunstreaker shouted. “NO! You aren’t going to do that to us!” 

“Sedate them,” Clench said, looking to Hardline.

The mech leered, “Gladly.” 

Sunstreaker turned to push Hardline away, but there was a sharp pain in his side and he slumped to the ground strutless. He saw Sideswipe lunge at Hardline but go down as well. 

The strange mech moved over and looked them over assessingly. “Do they clean up well?” 

Sunstreaker struggled and tried to move but couldn’t and reached out to Sideswipe through the bond. ::Can you move at all?:: 

::No! I’m awake but I can’t move!:: 

“Very well. I promise you,” Clench said, smiling. 

“Good, good. How is this figure then? More to your liking?” 

“That is...yes...that is satisfactory. Transfer the funds to my account and they are all yours.” 

::What the frag? What are we going to do?::

The mech smirked, “Get them ready then, the credits should be in your account now. I want them offline for transport. I don’t want to draw attention to my operation, if you get my meaning.” 

“Not a problem. Ah, yes. I have received the credits. They are all yours. I hope you enjoy them. I am sure that your audience will.” 

Sunstreaker willed his frame to move but nothing. Then everything went dark.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker came back to himself, feeling groggy and like his processor had been scrambled. He still couldn't move, but it felt like he was laying on the softest berth he had ever encountered. He was laying on his side, facing his brother. Sideswipe’s optics were still off, and he tried to puzzle out why there was a bow on Sideswipe’s helm, right between his horns. He had only seem such things in the picturepads Sideswipe had liked to steal when they were younger. 

He took in the rest of the room that he could see from the angle that he was laying, which wasn’t much. There was shelving on the wall full of crystals, small paintings, little crystal sculptures, trinkets and datapads. 

::Sunny? Wha-? Where are we?:: 

Sunstreaker focused back on his twin and was relieved to see his optics online. ::Not sure. Never been anywhere that looks like this.:: 

::Sunny? Why is there a bow on your helm?:: 

::I have one too? Slagging weird.:: 

::Too?:: 

::You have one on your helm too.:: 

Sideswipe tried to look up at it before giving up and looking around. ::Not much to do but wait.:: 

::That’s true. We are going to have to wait.::

OoOoOoOo

Prism finished up in his shop. Business had been brisk since he came back home. He had been worried, initially, that he would have lost all of his regular clients, but they had all returned in droves. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Prowl waiting outside the door, “Hi, ‘Ree. Are you here to walk me home?” 

Prowl gave his sparkling a smile, “Of course. I am also to inform you that your sire has a surprise of some kind for you. I have no idea what it is, so don’t ask. He has been unusually secretive about it.” 

Prism paused, surprised: usually his creators shared everything. “So not even a hint from him?” 

“Just that you will like it a lot. Other than that, I have no information.” 

“Thank you for the warning, ‘Ree.” Prism moved close and hugged his carrier. “Hopefully it will be a nice surprise.” He let Prowl lead him the short walk to his home. “No idea at all?” 

“None I fear,” Prowl laughed, and kissed Prism on the forehead. “Your sire will be here in the morning to walk you to work. Sleep well, sparkling.” 

“I will, carrier,” Prism said as he walked inside. 

His sire was in his kitchen, bustling around and working on something. As soon as Jazz saw Prism, he beamed and hurried to his sparklings side. “Sparkling! There you are! Here, take this and go enjoy your present!” 

Prism looked down and saw that his sire was holding a tray that held three cubes of energon with a pretty crystal garnish on each cube. The center one was the now familiar deep purple of the mineral boosters. “Papa? Why are there three cubes?” 

“Go to your berthroom and you’ll see.” 

Prism frowned, “Papa...you didn’t do something bad, did you?”

Jazz gasped in mock indignation, “Sparkling, I am surprised you would even suggest that.” 

Prism squinted at him, “If you say so, papa.” He shook his helm and wandered back to his berthroom, half afraid of what he would find in there. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw there.

He slid the tray onto the desk and stared at the berth, hardly believing what he saw. “S-Sunstreaker? S-S-Sideswipe? Are you really here? Am I dreaming? How-?” 

He drank in the sight of the two mechs he had missed so much and wanted by his side since he had rescued. What had his Sire done to get them free? 

“Prism?!” 

Prism crossed the room, and crawled into the berth settling between them. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Dunno, still can’t hardly moved. Some mech came and bought us off of Clench. Didn’t think we would ever see you again,” Sunstreaker said, and wiggled closer. 

“Woke up here, still drugged,” Sideswipe added. “Where are we and why are you here? They didn't buy you too? Did they?” 

Prism laughed, “Nooo...this is my home.” 

“Yah like your presents, sparkling?” Jazz asked from the door. 

“That’s him that’s the mech---wait---what the frag---sparkling?” 

Prism looked from Sunstreaker to his Sire. “Papa? You- you got them free? You rescued them?” 

Jazz laughed and walked further into the room. “I saw how much you missed them. Besides, in your condition you need them to donate. I want you to be happy.” 

Prism leapt from the berth and hugged his Sire tightly, “Thank you, Papa! I was so worried for them! That place was so terrible!” 

“Donater? What is he talking about,” Sunstreaker asked, a frown marring his faceplates. “What is going on? Are you hurt? What---” 

“I’m carrying,” Prism said. “Twins. Your twins.” 

“What?!?!” Sideswipe yelled. “Prism!?!? How?” 

Jazz snickered, “If you don’t know...”

Sideswipe gave him a disgusted look, “I know how sparklings are made, I just never thought we could...that that would...” 

Prism went back to the berth, snuggling between the twins. “Well, we did. I am so glad you are with me now. I missed you so much! I was scared you had been hurt or worse.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weakly moved their arms so they lightly held Prism. “We never imagined that we would have anything like this, sweetspark.” 

“Just so you two are aware if you ever hurt my sparkling, I’ll offline you myself.” 

“Papa! They won’t hurt me! Stop being bad!” 

Jazz laughed, “Right. Take care of him then, and don’t forget to drink your energon, Prism.” 

“I won’t papa. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sparkling.” 

Jazz gave both of the twins a threatening glance before smiling at Prism one more time. “You’ll probably need to help them fuel, bitty. They should be able to move in another joor or so, you can get caught up until then before you get some fluids donated to the sparklings.” 

Prism blushed and buried his helm against Sunstreaker’s chest. “Papa! Don’t say such things!” 

Jazz snickered, and left, finally leaving his mortified sparkling behind. 

“Is he always that way?” Sideswipe finally asked. 

“Always,” Prism said, his words muffled as he still his his faceplates. 

Sunstreaker tilted his helm and pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm. “We were so worried about you, sweetspark. We didn’t know what had happened to you after the raid and feared the worst.” 

“I was so worried about you two! Papa and Ree came for me and had me in the medical center for a decacycle to make sure I was alright and I just worried about you two!” 

“Your creators were part of the enforcers that raided the place?” Sideswipe asked, putting it all together. 

“I told you they would come for me once they figured out where I was,” Prism said. “They love me very much. I’m their only sparkling.” 

“You are very lucky,” Sunstreaker said. 

“I know,” Prism whispered.

Prism reached up and cupped Sunstreaker’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips. When he broke the kiss he turned to Sideswipe and did the same. He snuggled between them, content to be close to them at long last when his tank rumbled. 

Sunstreaker frowned, “You need to fuel, Prism. Go and get your fuel, we aren’t going anywhere. We are never leaving you now that we found you again.” 

Prism moved off of the berth and over to the tray, he drank down his cube, pulling a face. 

“Doesn’t taste good?” Sunstreaker asked, watching him.

“Not at all, but the medic says it’s necessary,” Prism said, and brought a cube over to the twins, “Think you can sit up now?” 

“If you help us up a bit. We should be able to stay up at least.” Sideswipe said with a slight smile.

Prism smiled at him in turn, “That is fine. Let me set this next to the berth.” 

He gently eased Sunstreaker into a sitting position and then helped Sideswipe. Once they were up, he moved between them with the cube. “Who wants to go first? Who is lowest?” 

The twins were silent for a moment, talking over their bond, “I am,” Sideswipe finally said. 

Prism pressed the cube to Sideswipes mouth and helped him drink it down. When he was done Sideswipe licked his lips, “Frag, that was good. So much better than the swill they gave us at the arena.” 

“My turn,” Sunstreaker grinned. 

Prism grinned and giggled, “I’ll go get your cube, Sunstreaker.” 

He slipped off the berth and got the last cube, hurrying back as quickly as he could. He pressed the cube to Sunstreaker’s lips and helped him fuel. Sunstreaker smiled when he finished, “That was good, but nowhere near as sweet as you are.” 

Prism set the cube down, his plating flushing. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better,” Sideswipe said. 

“Much better,” Sunstreaker added. “I feel like this is a dream. We we so scared we would never see you again.” 

“I was scared too. I---I didn’t want to have to search for a donor for the sparklings. I wanted them to be our. Just ours.” 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growled at the idea of anyone else being with Prism and giving code to their sparklings. “Your creator said twins? Are they sure?” 

Prism nodded, “Yes! Twin mechs! Ratchet said it is too early to tell what frames they will have just yet.” 

Sunstreaker reached out and drew Prism closer, “We are just so happy, sweetspark. Happy and overwhelmed. We are free, we are here with you safe and sound and now you tell us we are having twin sparklings.” 

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Prism whispered. “I’ve been so scared for you. So terrified. I didn’t think I would ever see you again. And I thought I would have to raise the sparklings by myself.” He was silent for a moment, “You do want us...don’t you. You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” 

“Sweetspark! Of course we want you! We want you and the sparklings! We never thought that we would have a mate or a family and now we seem to have suddenly gotten both. We love you so much and we love the sparklings so much!” 

Prism clung to Sunstreaker and began to quietly cry, “I was so scared when I found out I was carrying. I...I kept thinking….what...what if it was...his.” 

Sunstreaker held Prism close and growled, “They are ours. We will make sure that none of his code is in our sparklings. They will be yours and ours alone.”

OoOoOoOo

By the time they woke up from recharge the next sol the drug had worked it’s way out of their system. The were content to stay curled up with Prism most of the morning. It was not something that that they could have indulged in before. 

No fights on their schedule, no training, no worries that Prism would be snatched from them or stolen by another fighter and the softest berth they had ever laid on with the mech they loved. 

When Prism did finally stir, his optics lit brightly when he realized that they were still here. “You’re still here! You’re real! I thought that I had been dreaming that you were here!” 

“We will be here as long as you want us to be, Sweetspark.” 

Prism wrapped them both in his arms, holding on tight as if he was afraid that they would disappear once again. “I love you so much. SO much. I was so scared. So frightened. I don’t ever want to lose you again.” 

“We don’t want to lose you either,” Sunstreaker whispered. “We were so scared. We didn’t know who took you from us.” 

“I never want to lose either of you again! I didn’t know what to do without you!” 

“Shh, we are here now, Prism. We are here and never going to leave you again!” 

Prism pressed a kiss to their lips and clung to them. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe helplessly. ::What do I do?::

::I’ll handle it.:: 

“Prism, didn’t you say there was a store I could help you with? Shouldn’t we get you your morning fuel too? The sparklings will need their fuel too.” 

Prism nodded, “I’m sorry, you are right. Ratchet said I needed to watch my fuel intake carefully. It’s a high risk cary because they are twins. He motioned for the twins to follow him down stairs. “Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen.” 

The made their way to the first floor, and Prism led them into the little kitchen. It was as cozy as the rest of the house. The kitchen was well stocked, and an energon dispenser was in the corner. 

“Wow, Prism! There is so much room! Your home is amazing!” 

Prism looked at Sideswipe and smiled shyly, “Our home, now, Sideswipe. This is your home as much as mine now.” 

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his waist, “Show us how to get you your energon. We are going to want to spoil you rusty.” 

Prism giggled and showed them how to work the energon dispenser as well the cupboard where he kept his mineral booster packets. “I just add one of these to each of my cubes.” 

“We can give you breakfast in bed,” Sunstreaker said. “We’ll spoil you.” 

“Well...I don’t know about that,” Prism giggled again, “Maybe I will want to spoil you too. Wouldn’t that be wonderful?” 

“You already have spoiled us,” Sideswipe said. “Never slept in such a soft berth. Ever.” 

Prism blushed and smiled, “I am glad you like it. I need a soft berth or my doorwings ache in the morning. I’ll show you the rest of the apartment. If you two will follow me?” 

Prism smiled and showed them the living room with it’s modest entertainment center and more shelves of datapad. He then lead them to the well equipped washrack and giggled when he saw the look on Sunstreaker’s faceplates. 

“Oh, this is nice,” Sunstreaker said. “Very, very nice. Do you think we could get me some wax? Do you think that would be possible?” 

“We can even get you detailed if you like,” Prism said. 

Sunstreaker stared, “Really?” 

Prism smiled, “I promise.” 

“I would love that! I don’t remember ever being detailed! Can we get Sides done too? I don’t want him looking like slag in your store and chasing away your customers!” 

Sideswipe scowled, “I don’t look that bad!” 

“Yes, you do. We both do.” 

“Sure. All three of us can. It would be relaxing,” Prism gave Sunstreaker a conspiratorial wink. “I think we could all use some pampering. It will be wonderful. Would you like to go later this sol?” 

“Please, thank you!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, clearly charmed by the idea. 

Prism beamed. “I’ll ask Ree to recommend one of the spas for us to go to then.” 

Sunstreaker seemed surprised, “A spa?! Isn’t that really expensive?” 

Prism pressed kiss to his cheek, “You two are worth the expense.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged an uneasy look. “If you are sure? We will need to pay back your creator for buying our freedom but we can contribute something.” 

Prism giggled, “I don’t think Papa expects to be repaid. Now, let’s go to the store and you can decide where you want your studio, Sunstreaker.” 

“Are you sure, Prism?” Sideswipe asked. 

“I’m sure,” Prism said. “We are in this together!” 

Both twins shook, “Yes. We are. We want to be with you. We would bond with you if you want us to as well. We love you that much,” Sideswipe said.

Prism looked at them, “I would love to bond with you as well! I love you so much! Let’s go to the shop and find out where Sunstreaker’s studio will go and Sideswipe, we can pick out what you think might sell in the shop along with my crystals.” 

The twins exchanged a look and then drew Prism into a tight hug, trading off giving the smaller mech kisses. “Alright, if that is what you want, Sweetspark. Let’s go.”

OoOoOoOo

The twins followed Prism down the street, and didn’t even bother to hide their gawking. They had never been to a place like this. They had not even really been above the ground since they were younglings. It was overwhelming. 

There were so many mechs and femmes all around, even a few sparklings with their creators. It was hard not to stare at the sight of the tiny beings. There were no sparklings in the pits, a few younglings at most but even they were rare. 

After a short trip down the block and going around the corner Prism beamed at them, “Here we are!” 

The twins stopped and stared at the cheery little shop before them. The exterior was a bright yellow and only seemed to accentuate the picture window full of crystal bouquets and planters. 

“You made these?” Sunstreaker asked in awe. “They are so delicate. I’ve never seen crystals like those.” He had seen very few crystals in his lifetime. Just the odd shard. 

Prism blushed, “Yes, I did. Thank you! A lot of mechs don’t use the more fragile crystals since they are so delicate but I like to coax them in where I can.” 

“They are amazing! You are amazing!” Sunstreaker drew Prism close, nuzzling his helm and stealing a kiss.” 

“So these are the two mechs your Sire...acquired for you, sparkling?”

Prism startled, “Oh, Carrier. I didn’t realize you were here.” 

“You can understand, I was concerned about you, bitty,” Prowl said, and looked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker up and down. “Are you going to take care of my sparkling?” 

“Of course we are,” Sideswipe said defensively.

“I see,” Prowl said. “You do realize he will need frequent donations for the sparkling?” 

“Carrier! You sound as bad as papa. Don’t embarrass me!” 

“Don’t give me that tone, sparkling! Your mechs need to know where they stand.” 

Prism blushed and ducked his helm against Sunstreaker’s chest. “Ree! You’re so embarrassing!” 

Sideswipe put a servo on Prism’s shoulder, “It’s okay, Prism. We understand. We are happy that you have creators who love you so much. We will do everything we can do to keep him happy and safe as well as caring for our sparklings.” 

Prowl nodded, “You had better. We will be watching you.” 

“We wouldn’t expect anything else,” Sideswipe said. “We realize that we have not earned your trust yet, but we will. We will keep Prism safe. We will make him happy. It is our purpose and our goal.” 

Prism huffed, “They will, Papa.” 

“Very well. Just remember that Jazz and I will always be watching. Prism is our only sparkling and if you hurt him, they will never find your frames!” 

Prism gasped, “Papa! You shouldn’t say such things!” 

Sunstreaker simply nodded, “We would expect nothing less.” 

Prowl nodded, “I’m glad we understand each other then. If you need anything, bitty, you know will be more than happy to help you, and do not forget to see Ratchet the sol after next. You know how testy he gets if you miss an appointment.” 

“Oh, I know, creator. We will be there on time.” 

“Good. I am sure that Ratchet will need to do a thorough examination on your mechs as well.” 

Prism giggled. “I know. I will be sure to bring a datapad to read while I wait on them.” 

“That would be best, you know Ratchet prefers to be thorough.” 

Prism paused, “Ree? Do you know of a good detail spa? I want to take them to one, they have never been before!” 

“Pigments. We’ve taken you there, remember?” 

Prism gasped, “Oh! That would be perfect! Tracks always does such a good job!” 

Prowl laughed, “Give my regards to Tracks.” 

“I will, ‘Ree.” 

“Good. Tell Tracks that I recommend a nanite soak and a full repaint for those two.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “Is there something wrong with my paint?” 

“Your paint is alright, but Tracks has better. He owes me a favor and will use his private stock of the really good paint.” 

Prism nodded, “He has the best nanite cultures around. Trust me. You’ll love it, Sunny!” 

“Eh...we’ll see,” Sunstreaker said not convinced. “You don’t think I look good?” 

“I think you are beautiful,” Prism said, “And I think you deserve the best.” 

Sunstreaker grunted, his feelings bruised. “Guess so.” 

“I mean it, Sunny. You are beautiful, and I love you.” 

“Don’t mind his ego, Prism. He’ll be fine,” Sideswipe smirked.

Sunstreaker punched Sideswipe in the shoulder, “Shut up!” 

Prowl reached out and pulled Prism towards him, “If you two are going to fight, do it outside. Prism has worked far too hard on these crystals for you to destroy them.” 

Sunstreaker froze, “We would never-” 

Sideswipe drew back, “Sorry Prism. We didn’t mean to hurt anything.” 

Prism pulled away from Prowl, “I know. You can let go, Ree. They would never hurt me. Would you mind looking after the shop while I take them to Pigments?” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, my dearest. Go on, and be careful.” 

Prism beamed, “Thank you!” He threw his arms around his carrier holding him tight. 

Prowl hugged him back, and dropped a kiss on Prism’s helm. “You are always welcome, bitty.”

OoOoOoOo

The shop was nondescript with a sign shaped like a paintbrush. “Pigment’s is nice it’s owned by Tracks---guess I told you that already. He’s always so shiny. And he will make you look good. I promise---not that you don’t already look good. I think you look beautiful, Sunny,” Prism beamed, and all but pushed them inside. 

The twins stood awkwardly in the room, unsure of what to do. Prism went around them though and greeted the shopkeeper as if he had been there a million times, and maybe he had for all that the twins knew. 

“Prism! Darling! I was so worried! I heard from your creators that you were kidnapped! You poor thing! Who are these handsome mechs with you?” 

Prism giggled, “Thank you, Tracks. I am fine now. This is Sunstreaker and his twin Sideswipe. They are…” 

Tracks gasped, “You found some nice mechs?! A set of twins at that! You always were a lucky mech! That coloring! I could make a fortune if I could copy you nanites.” 

The twins exchanged a confused look, “What?”

“You both have sunning coloration. Very nice. It’s always wonderful when somemech comes in with material I can work with. I will have all three of you looking dazzling in no time at all! Come along then, come along,” he said and ushered them into the back room. “Spectrum! Tint! Get over here, now! We have customers!” 

Two mechs about the same size as Prism hurried over. “We are right here, Boss. Where do you want to start?” 

Tracks looked the three of them over assessingly. “We will start with armor removal and wire detailing. If you were kidnapped your wires must be a mess! Then we will scour your armor and do a proper stripping on them. Then Nanite treatment and a full body polish. How does that sound?” 

Prism cooed, “That sounds heavenly! Um, Tracks? Is it safe for me to be in solvent pool before the wire detailing?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” 

Prism blushed, “I..I’m carrying. Twin sparklings.” 

“Oh! What wonderful news! Yes, I think the solvent soak would do you a world of good. You creators must be so happy!”

Prism nodded, “I think they are. I hope they are. I’m so excited!” 

“Do you have bonding plans yet?” 

“We are still working out the details,” Prism said demurely. 

“Oh, such a wise young mech! No need to rush into anything, no need to be hasty.” 

Prism blushed and then squeaked as Sunstreaker drew him to his chest. “We are still working out the details, like he said.” 

Tracks laughed, “Such possessive mechs! You are a lucky mech, Prism! Possessive mechs always make sure a mech is satisfied, if only to keep them from straying.” 

Prism gasped, “I would never stray! I love them so very much.” 

Tracks smiled, “I’m sure you do, sweet mech. Now, lets get you soaking. Tint, Spectrum, get the tables ready for the wire detailing.” The two young mechs scurried off into another room while Tracks lead them to the soak. 

“Thank you,” Prism smiled. 

“You are very welcome,” Tracks said. The soaking pool was nearly filled by the time they got into the back, and the twins helped Prism climb down into it.

As soon as they were in the pool, Sunstreaker drew Prism into his lap while Sideswipe nuzzled the smaller mech and stole kisses. Prism giggled and kissed him back in return. “Doesn’t this feel good? It will get all the dirt and grease out from under your armor so the wire detailing will go easier.” 

Sunstreaker shifted uneasily and grimaced at the sight of the solvents turning black around him and Sideswipe. “Uh, is that supposed to happen?”

“Yeah, it will just filter out. Give it a bit,” Prism said. “It will take a bit to get all of the built up dust and stuff out.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, but eventually the water did began to clear up again. 

“See, all better,” Prism said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Sunstreaker still frowned staring at the thin trails of black residue still leaching from his armor as well as Sideswipe’s. “I thought we were clean enough before. How are we still this dirty?” 

Prism nuzzled the vainer twin, “Don’ worry about it. The solvent is designed to pull the dirt from the deepest part of the wire, you will be cleaner than you have ever been before.” 

Sideswipe chuckled, “Which for Sunstreaker is saying something.” 

“And the wire detailing feels really nice. They get all of the kinks and snags out. Feels so good. Promise. You will love it, Sunny,” Prism said and pressed a kiss against Sunstreaker’s cheek. 

“It does feel nice,” Sideswipe said. 

Prism grinned, “Doesn’t it? Just think! It will get even better!” 

Sideswipe pressed a kiss to Prism’s lips. “What makes it better is being with you, sweetspark. We love you and the sparklings so much.” 

Prism leaned into the kiss, “I love you two as well! I am so happy you are here with me now! I worried for you two the entire time I was back!” 

“We worried about you too,” Sideswipe said. “We were so scared for you!” 

“Terrified,” Sunstreaker added. “We thought Clench might have done something to you.” 

“Oh,” Prism shivered at the thought. “I’m glad he didn’t. I don’t even want to imagine that.” 

“Don’t think about it, Prism. We are here and you are safe. We never need to worry about that aft again.” 

Prism gave a small smile and snuggled closer to Sunstreaker. “You’re right. We should focus on happier things. Look Sunny! The solvents are completely clear again.” 

Tracks came over and looked down into the solvents. “Ah good, you three are ready for your wire detailing.” 

Prism nodded, “We are.” Sunstreaker helped Prism get out of the soak before he climbed out himself. 

Tracks led them off to the side where a door stood open. The room beyond had three berths in it.

“Good, now climb up, and relax. Your attendants will be in shortly.”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched Prism get on the berth and settle himself before copying him on their berths. After a moment or two the mechs from early came in. “Do you have any questions before we begin? We want you three to be as relaxed as possible while we work.” 

Prism nodded, “Could you explain what you will doing? I will need a little more care I think, I am carrying.” 

“How lucky you are! We will take the best of care of you!” 

The two mechs went to work on Prism first, straightening wires and making them neat once more. Soon two more mechs came in and began to work on the twins. It was a long and painstaking process. It was clear that the twins had never had their wire straightened, or their armour removed. The mech that took the plating away and began to scour it worked on the twin’s armor far, far longer than on Prism’s. 

The armour plating was eventually left to soak, and their wires were neat against their protoform. 

“Feels weird,” Sideswipe said. 

Prism frowned and turned his helm to look at the red twin, “You don’t like it?” 

Sideswipe looked over, “It’s not that I don’t like it, it just feels really strange.” 

The two mechs straightening his wires giggled, “It is normal that it feels odd, especially if this is your first time having it done. It will feel better the next time, this time was a bit rough since there were a lot of tangles in your wires. The next time we will be able to be much more gentle.” 

“I think it feels nice,” Sunstreaker said. “I didn’t even realize they were bothering me.”

The mech nodded, “I think your armor is ready too. We can reattach it and start the nanite treatment. Then after that buff and shine. You will look wonderful,” one of the mechs promised.

Prism smiled, “They always look wonderful.” 

The two mecha giggled, “You are so sweet. They are lucky mechs to have you as a mate!” 

Sunstreaker growled slightly, “We are. He is a special mech who we will do everything to keep happy.” 

“Just being with you two makes me happy, Sunstreaker.” 

“Okay, let’s get your armour back on,” one of the mechs said, and then we can get you ready for the nanites. You’ll look so nice. Tracks does such an amazing job. He’s such an amazing artist,” one of the mechs (Spectrum, Prism though) gushed. 

They worked on Prism first, getting the armour plates locked back in place, and the outer sensors back online. 

“How does it feel?” Tint asked. “Oh, you do have such unique colouring, Prism. How lucky for you! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a mech quite that colour.” 

Prism blushed, “Thank you. One of my grandcreators, on my creators side had armour like this. I expect I get it from him.”

“You could make a fortune if there was a way to copy your coloring! I know Noblemechs and Towermechs who would pay handsomely to have plating like that!” 

Prism blushed and turned away, only to be drawn tight against Sunstreaker’s frame. Sunstreaker glared at the mechs and held onto Prism tightly while pressing a kiss to the top of his helm. “Well that is too bad. Prism is special. They can go bother some other mech!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend,” the mech babbled. 

“It’s fine,” Prism whispered. “They are just very protective. 

“As they should be,” Tracks said as he stepped through the door. “Come now, let us finish you up. The nanite treatments are ready. We will make you shine. I promise.” 

“Sure,” Sideswipe grinned, “let’s go, Sunny.” 

The mechs lead them down a short hall and then opened a door to reveal a large bubbling pool. Prism sighed happily, “I love the soaking in the nanite pool! It is so relaxing! You two are going to love this! It makes your nanites so healthy and shiny that it is simply amazing!” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at the pool warily, “If you like it, I am sure that we will like it too sweetspark.” 

“I know that you will!” Prism was bouncing up and down as the reached the edge of the pool...and jumped in much to the twin’s horror. The both scrambled into the pool, terrified that Prism had injured himself, but he merely bobbed back up, wet and giggling. “Isn’t it lovely?” 

“Prism! You almost gave us both a spark attack!” 

“Oh, I’m fine. I won’t break!” 

Sunstreaker drew Prism to him, checking him over and making sure he was okay. “Don’t scare us like that! You need to be more careful, you are carrying now. We just got you back and never want to lose you!” 

Prism sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Sunstreaker’s lips, “I love you two, too. I am fine though. I am not made of glass.” 

“You still could have hurt yourself, Prism,” Sideswipe huffed. “We don’t want to lose you or the sparklings. It would offline us both. You don’t know what we went through when you disappeared. We thought you were gone forever.” 

Prism huffed, getting irritated, but the mood passed as soon as it came, “I won’t do it again, okay. I’m sorry.” 

Sunstreaker sighed and pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm, “We are sorry for overreacting. We just...want to protect you. Keep you safe from everything.”

“I know. I will be more careful. I love you.” 

“We love you too Prism.” 

Prism snuggled against Sunstreaker as the twins settled on the bench in the pool. “This feels so nice being in here with you. I could recharge like this!” 

“Recharge if you need to, sweetspark. We will protect you.”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker’s armor glinted in the sun, Prism could not help but stare. And when he wasn’t staring at Sunstreaker his optics were drawn to Sideswipe. If they looked beautiful before they were stunning now. 

“Is something wrong?” Sideswipe asked. 

“No, no. You just look really good. Like...really good,” Prism giggled.

Judging by the looks that other mechs and femmes they were passing gave the two mechs it seemed to be a consensus. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were beginning to notice all the attention they had garnered. “What are they staring at?” 

Prism looked at them in surprise, “At you two! You two are gorgeous! Like mechs from Playbot or something!” 

Sunstreaker wrinkled his browplate in confusion, “Playbot?” 

Prism blinked at him, “It’s a...a...monthly pad. It has um....interviews and pictures of gorgeous bots and stuff.” 

“Bots look at that sort of thing?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Well, yes. They do. A lot of bots do.” 

“Do you?” 

Prism blushed, “My creators never would have let me subscribe to that sort of thing.” 

‘Why not?” 

Prism somehow blushed even harder, something the twins found fascinating. “It..it isn’t considered decent to have those kind of datapads. A lot of mechs use it for….’private time’.” 

Prism was very determinedly not looking at either twin and so missed the moment when they realized what he meant by ‘private time’. “Well they can stop looking at us like that then! We are not doing anything like that with them. We are with you and we are having sparklings. We love you, not them.” 

“Oh...they...oh...” Prism looked up flustered. “I love you too.” His hand touched his sparkplates. “I’m glad you feel that way. I want you to be happy with what we have.” 

“We are,” Sideswipe purred. “Very, very happy.” 

They walked for a time in silence, content to just be with one another, and finally reached the shop. Prowl was behind the counter, but came around the door to greet them. “My you do clean up well. I take it you enjoyed your time out?” 

“We did,” Prism said blushing.

Prowl smiled at his sparkling. “I am glad. So what is next for you three?” 

Prism frowned thoughtfully, “I’m not sure. We will need to go and see Ratchet tomorrow. I thought I would show them around the store and see if Sunstreaker can find a spot he likes for a possible art studio. He does the best sketches Papa! Sunny, show him some of your sketches!” 

“You are an artist?”Prowl asked, “I did not know that. May I see your work?” 

Sunstreaker squirmed under their combined regard, before finally pulling a datapad out of his subspace and pushing it towards Prowl. “Yeah, sure.” He shifted, face turning red. 

Prowl opened it up and flipped through the images, “These are impressive. Did you ever have any formal training?”

“Where? We have been in the pit since we were tiny. When would I have had the chance?” 

Prism moved closer and hugged Sunstreaker, “Don’t think about it. You are here now and you are both safe with me.” 

Prowl continued to look through the sketches, pausing on one and scowling so hard that Prism leaned over to see. He immediately blushed and burrowed his faceplates against Sunstreaker. “Sunny! Why would you sketch that!” 

He could only imagine what his carrier thought if the image if him slumped over on Sideswipe’s chest and obviously post overload. 

“Because you are beautiful,” Sunstreaker said. “The most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” 

If anything Prism blushed more. “Sunny....” 

“You are beautiful, Prism. Amazing.” 

Prowl watched them, still frowning. “I trust that these...image will remain private.” 

Sunstreaker scowled, “Oh course! those are just for us. No one else sees Prism like that.” 

Prism squeaked in embarrassment. “Sunny!” 

Prowl nodded, “Good. My sparkling is not some plaything for mechs to ogle.” 

Sunstreaker huffed, “Of course he isn’t he is precious. He is something to be protected, and cherished. He is our hope.” 

“That is how it should be,” Prowl said. “He is very special.”

“I know,” Sunstreaker growled. 

“These sketches are very good, by the way. Have you considered adding color? Watercolors or oils perhaps?” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “I’ve never used either of those.” 

Prism looked up from where he had been hiding his faceplates, “I know! We can go to the craft store and get you one of the big starter kits! They had a basic amount of several mediums!” 

“I would be willing to try it,” Sunstreaker finally said after some thought. “Do you think...would it be possible for me to...to get some formal training?” 

Prism’s wings quivered with excitement, “It would be more than possible, my love.” He gave Sunstreaker a brilliant smile. “Do you know anyone that might be good, creator?” 

“I can look into it. I would even cover the cost. I think it would be a good investment.” 

“Do you really mean it, Ree?! Oh Ree! Thank you! This is wonderful! Sunny is such a good artist already! When he is fully trained, he will be the best artist ever!” 

Sunstreaker smiled down at Prism, “I would not say the best, but I hope to improve. Thank you for the offer.” 

Prowl nodded and smiled at the three of them as Sideswipe came to wrap an arm around Sunstreaker and Prism. “I agree with Prism, Sunny. You’ll be best! After all my twin can’t be anything but the best.”

OoOoOoOo

The twins walked on either side of Prism as they made their way to the medics the next morning. They both looked nervous as they made their way closer to the clinic. Neither had a very good experience with medics in the pits. 

“You sure this is necessary?” Sideswipe asked. 

“Yes, Ratchet needs to check on me and the sparklings. He will want to check you two over as well. He’ll make sure that you are both healthy and fully at peak levels.” 

Sideswipe sighed and exchanged a look with Sunstreaker. They followed Prism into the clinic. and stayed closer to his side when they were in. The waiting room was full of mechs and femmes waiting to see medics. 

Prism found them a seat, and waited patiently while the twins twitched and look about the room warily. They didn’t trust any of this and they each took one of Prism’s hands in their own and held on tightly. 

“Are you really sure?” Sunstreaker whispered. “Really? We can just go.” 

“Sunny, we can’t,” Prism said firmly. “This is important.” 

“”Why? We will make sure you are fine. You don’t need to see-” 

A small mech walked up to them, “Medic Ratchet is ready to see you now, Prism.” 

“Thank you, First Aid. How is your internship going? How are your brothers?” 

The small mech laughed and chatted with Prism as he lead the three mechs to the waiting exam room. “Well, here you go. Medic Ratchet will be with you shortly.” 

Prism smiled warmly, “Thank you First Aid. We appreciate your service.” 

“You are always welcome, Prism. Tell your creators hello for me.” 

“I will, I promise,” Prism answered, and settled on the exam table once First Aid was gone. He watched the twins stiff posture. “Oh, my loves nothing bad is going to happen. Relax.” 

“We aren’t going to take any chances. We thought we lost you once, we won’t allow it to happen again.” 

Prism blushed, his doorwings fluttering in happiness, “I know I was lost without you two with me. I am so happy we are together again. We are together and you will be here to see our sparklings emerge.” 

The door swung open, and Ratchet entered, “Prism, how are you feeling? Any signs of fatigue?” 

“Only a bit, Ratchet. I’ve increased my fuel intake, and it...um....seems to be better since my bondeds to be have returned.” 

Ratchet’s optics narrowed and turned his attention to the two large mechs in the room. “So you’re the two mechs that knocked our Prism up and then left him.” 

Sideswipe gasped, and Sunstreaker scowled, “We didn’t leave him.” 

“He was taken from us,” Sideswipe added. 

Ratchet gave them a disbelieving scowl, “I’ll give you two your exams when I am done with Prism. So Prism, I take it that this means I don’t need to give you the list of potential donors now?” 

Prism flushed and shook his helm, “Ratchet! Of course not! I told you I wasn’t-” 

“Why the frag would he need a donor? We can give him whatever he needs!” 

“Well you weren’t there for him when he found out he was carrying. If he didn’t have a donor it could put both him and the sparklings in danger,” Ratchet snapped. 

Sideswipe flinched, “If we had had a choice we never would have left his side. We love him, and we like him. That means we would never want to hurt him. Or our sparkling.” 

Ratchet gave him a sour look, not believing what he said for a minute. “What would make you desert him then?” 

Prism trembled, and burst into tears, “Please stop it. Please.” 

Sunstreaker moved to stand between Prism and the medic, while Sideswipe rushed to Prism;s side and pressed kisses to his lips and helm. “Shh, shh. You are safe now. We are here and you are safe. No one is going to harm you, we will keep you safe.” 

Sunstreaker growled lowly at the medic, “If you upset him again, I will rip your helm off.” 

Ratchet stared, completely surprised by Prism’s reaction. “What...exactly happened?” Prism was usually so calm, and so sweet. 

Prism hunched in on himself, shoulders shaking as he cried. Sideswipe rocked him gently, rubbing the space between his doorwings until he calmed. 

“I am sorry, Prism, I did not mean to upset you,” Ratchet said. “I think, perhaps...you should talk to a professional. Would you do that if I reccomended on to you?” 

“You have done enough! We are leaving!” Sunstreaker nodded to Sideswipe who scooped Prism off of the medical berth. Prism clung to Sideswipe and they swept out of the clinic ignoring the stares of the mechs waiting in the front. 

They carried Prism along the street, Sunstreaker slightly in front of Sideswipe protectively as they worked to retrace their steps back to the shop and their home. 

Prism sniffed, “He didn’t finish my exam. We have to go back.” 

“No! He upset you!” Sunstreaker frowned. “He made you cry.” 

“He’s a really good medic. And....maybe i should talk to someone,” Prism mumbled. “I still have night fluxes.” 

Sunstreaker frowned, “We will talk to your creators about it. They will know who we can trust. We are taking you home and you will rest and have a cube of your energon. Everything will be fine. See, we are almost there. We will be home soon.” 

Prism sighed and leaned closer to Sideswipe. “I suppose Papa and Ree would know someone.” 

“They will,” Sideswipe said. “They are very smart bots. They will fix this. And they will find a better medic.” 

“There is no better medics,” Prism said. “Ratchet is the best. But maybe he will agree to make a house call.” 

“Prism, he is not nice.” Sunstreaker growled. 

“Sunny-” 

“I don’t trust him! He might try and take you from us! We won’t let him! You are ours and we are having sparklings. We love you! WE won’t let him take you from us!” 

Prism looked at Sunstreaker and reached out to him. When Sunstreaker moved close enough, he pressed a deep kiss to the golden mech’s lips. “I love you both so much. I wouldn’t let them take me from you. We are having sparklings and they will love you too.” 

They finally made it back to Prism’s cozy little home, and Sideswipe locked the door tight behind them. “We’ll keep you safe,” Sideswipe said.

“I know you will,” Prism whispered. “I have faith in you both. You are my heros and my saviors, and I love you both dearly.” 

Prism found himself carried to the berth and gently placed in the center of it before the twins slid next to him, one on each side. “We love you so much, sweetspark. We will do anything to keep you safe. We won’t let anyone hurt you or make you cry. You are so precious to us.” 

Prism let their love wash over him and took comfort from their warm frames while their soothing fields eased him closer to recharge. He felt so safe with them.

OoOoOoOo

::Sparkling, Ratchet said you left your appointment. He seemed very upset and concerned,:: Jazz said across the comm. ::Are you okay? What happened?::

::Oh...sire. It was a misunderstanding. I’m going back to see him. I promise. It was...just a misunderstanding. It will be okay.:

::Do I need to come with you? Did your mechs do something?:: 

::Ratchet...upset me. They didn’t take it well and don’t like medics in general. So they brought me home. Could you apologize to him for me?:: 

::Sounds like he might owe you one as well.:: 

::He might. He implied that they had abandoned me...and that is not what happened at all. They were very upset.::

::Understandably so. I’ll talk to him, bitty. Don’t worry.::

::Thank you so much, sire.::

::I love you, bitty.::

:: I love you too.::

::Bitlet, what else is wrong. I can tell something is bothering you.:: 

::...Ratchet brought up….me seeing someone. Do you think I should see a doctor?:: 

::Bitlet, it would probably be good for you and your mechs to see a professional. It would help a lot with your fluxes when you recharge.:: 

::I thought so, but it helps to hear someone else say it. I still don’t recharge well, sire. I’m tired all the time.::

::Oh, Sparklet. I’m so sorry you have had to go through this,:: Jazz said. 

::I know. I know. I am...I am too. It’s so hard, sire.:: 

::My poor sparkling. I am almost to your apartment now. Let your mechs know that I am coming in so they don’t attack me.:: 

::Papa! They wouldn’t do that! I look forward to seeing you! We are going to visit Ratchet though aren’t we?:: 

::You are carrying and need your check-up’s. Your mechs could use a proper examination as well.:: 

::You’re right, they could. Medics make them horribly nervous,:: Prism nearly whispered. 

::I know, love. I know.::

“My papa is on his way,” he announced, and wiggled out from under Sideswipes arm. “Get up! He will be here, and we have transfers all over us!” 

Sunstreaker drew him close, “Let him see. He is the one who left us in your berth before, Princess. He knows we love you.” 

Prism blushed terribly at Sunstreaker’s words, “But Sunny, we need to go back to the clinic! I don’t mind being like this when it is just us, but not in public! People will think I… that I...am not respectable.” 

Sunstreaker blinked at him, not understanding the problem, “You don't’ even know them. Why would it matter?” 

“B-b-beacuse they will t-they will s-say bad things about me. They will think I’m---I’m----one of those mechs.” 

“I don’t understand. We love you and you look beautiful like this,” Sideswipe said. “Who cares what they think.” 

“I love you too! But I can’t go out like this! I only want you two to see me like this. If anyone else saw me, they’d...they’d think I was...advertising.” 

Sunstreaker and Side just nuzzled him and pressed kisses to his helm, “Let them think what they want, you are so beautiful and perfect. Our perfect princess.” 

“I-I don’t want them to think badly of me!” Prism exclaimed. “I run a business. My reputation matters. I can’t run around with paint transfers on my finish. I can’t. These people think I’m a good mech!”

The twins still looked puzzled as there was the sound of the door chime. “Oh no! Papa is here! Let me up so I can let him in. Then I’ll have to hurry to get cleaned up for the medics!” 

Prism slipped from their arms and dashed out of the berthroom leaving two confused mechs. They lazily slipped off of the berth and followed where Prism had run, seeing him opening the door and letting his other creator into the apartment. 

“Bitty, you should go clean up before we leave to go see Ratchet. You are covered in paint transfers!” Jazz said, loud enough to be heard even in the berthroom. 

“I know!” Prism exclaimed. “Just give me a moment!” He ran off, past the twins and into the washrack. 

Jazz strolled into the berthroom, watching the twins, “Get cleaned up. Now.” 

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked down at themselves, seeing nothing wrong. They had a few paint transfers but nothing too major. What was the mech going on about? “What's wrong with how we look?”

Jazz gave them a flat and unimpressed look, “You are covered in paint transfers and fluids. Only pleasuremechs go out in public like that and I am not having mechs think my bitlet is a pleasuremech!” 

They both blinked at him, not sure why he was so upset. “Why does it matter?” Sideswipe finally asked. 

“He’s not a pleasemech, and neither are you. He has a respectable place in society. he has a respectable business and I won’t let you ruin that for him,” Jazz snapped, making the twins both flinch. “It’s not proper. Frag. i should never come in and see my bitty looking that way.” 

“We’re sorry,” Sunstreaker finally said. “We didn’t understand. No one cared where we are from. We came from a bad place.” 

Jazz vented, “I know you did. But others do not know, nor would they care.” 

“Is it really that bad? I mean, we love each other- why shouldn’t we express it?” 

Jazz sighed, “You can express it, just do it in private. And make sure that you are all decent before going out into public. Prism is a well respected shop owner but if mechs see him covered in paint like that, all kinds of rumors would start about him.” 

Sunstreaker scowled, “What kind of rumors?” 

“Very cruel ones. Like his business is suffering and he needs to supplement his income by selling his frame. Or worse ones.” 

Sunstreaker stiffened, “We would never let that happen.” 

“I know,” Jazz said, “But they don’t, and like I said. They won’t care. They will think the worst, and you don’t want that.” 

“No, we don’t,” Sideswipe said, and got up, tugging on Sunstreaker until he followed him into the washrack. They helped Prism finish up getting ready and then made themselves presentable. All three were shiny by the time they made it back outside the washrack. 

“Much better,” Jazz said.

Prism smiled and took one of the twins's servos in each of his. “Yes, much better. I think we are ready to try again.” 

Jazz smiled at his sparkling, “Good, I already let Ratchet know we are heading back and that he is to be on his best behavior. So you and your mechs need to be as well.” 

“Yes, Papa.” 

“You’re such a good sparkling,” Jazz said, and pressed a kiss against Prism’s helm. “Come along now. We don’t want to keep Ratchet waiting, now do we?” 

“No, we don’t Papa.” Prism said, and walked with the twins outside, and down the sidewalk outside. 

The clinic was still busy, but as soon as they were in the nurse shuffled them off into a waiting room. 

Prism moved to the medical berth with the twins standing protectively on each side of him. Jazz smiled and settled in the chair waiting for the medic to arrive. Ratchet had seemed to be very upset that he had driven his sparkling away so upset. 

Prism seemed to draw the twins closer to himself and his doorwings were tense and high on his back.

The door swung open, and Ratchet stepped inside. “Prism...I’m glad you came back. I wanted to apologize to all of you for my behavior yesterday. I am sorry I upset you. I should not have upset you like that or said such things about your mates. It was unkind of me and not good for the sparklings.” 

“Thank you,” Prism whispered. “Could you please check the sparklings now?” 

“Yes, I can. Lay back on the berth, there we go. I’m going to hook you up to the monitor and we will look you and the sparklings over.” 

Prism gave him a small smile, “Okay.” 

The twins helped ease him back on the berth, never letting go of his servos in theirs. They kept giving Ratchet distrustful looks while standing protectively over Prism. As soon as Ratchet hooked up the monitor, he moved a small step away from the two obviously over protective mechs. 

“Everything looks good, Prism. You are doing fine and the sparklings are developing well. You will need to continue the supplements for a while longer though.” 

“I figured. Can you tell what frame types yet? Or...or...anything?” 

Ratchet smiled. “Let me scan you and we’ll see.” He put the scanning imager over Prism, and then wheeled a monitor over. The screen came on showing two images. “They haven’t moved down into your frame yet, but you can see them in the first. See how big they are getting. Nearly the size to move down. Both mechs, I think. You can tell from the frames, and they look like they will take after you...see the little winglets? The two frames are curled around one another.” 

“They are so...small,” Prism exclaimed. 

The twins stared with equal awe at the image. “Those, those are our sparklings? They..Are they okay? Are they supposed to be so tiny?” 

Ratchet chuckled a little. “It is normal for sparklings to be small before they move down. They will get bigger after they transition.” 

Prism smiled, “They are so lovely! Look Sire! Aren’t they adorable!” 

Jazz smiled, “As cute as you were. Your carrier will be pleased to see that they have your frame type.” 

Prism nodded, “He will. Oh! They will be so precious!” 

Jazz nodded, “You were when you were small.” 

“They are very healthy, and developing well. I think we should keep you on the supplements for now.” His attention turned to the twins. “I need to look you over as well.” 

The two twins drew back a little and scowled at Ratchet. “Why should we?” 

Jazz sighed, “Just let him do the scans, you two protoforms! He ain’t like the hackjob medic you had to deal with in the pits. Ratchet is a good mech, even if he is always in a grumpy mood.” 

Ratchet sighed, “I know we didn’t meet in the best of circumstances, but I thought that you two had just used Prism for your own...relief and then left hm.” 

The both looked at him, horrified. 

“We wouldn't do that!” Sunstreaker exclaimed at the same time that Sideswipe snapped, “We love him!” 

“Well, I’m sure Prism would appreciate that we check you over for illness. The sparklings will need you,” Ratchet said. 

“They will,” Prism added. “Please.” 

They both huffed, and glared at Ratchet. 

“Fine! Go ahead and scan us! If you do anything we don’t like, we will tear your servos off!” 

Jazz stood between the twins and Ratchet, “No tearing bit off of mechs you two! Leave that slag in the pit. You two are out of there and are free now!” 

Prism clung to the twins looking at the worriedly. “Please calm down?” 

Sideswipe flinched at Jazz’s words. “He’s right Sunny.” He huffed, “Where now? What now?” 

“Just get on the medical berth and I will scan you.” 

“Fine,” Sideswipe said, and moved over to the empty medical berth and sat back. 

Ratchet scanned the mech, humming at the results. “You have some lingering damage in the right knee, did you hurt it on a fight?” 

“That happened awhile ago. Ain’t nothing can be done about it now. Don’t worry about it.” 

Ratchet frowned, “What are you talking about? It is a simple surgery. It can be done in a joor and then you will be able to go home. I don’t know why it was allowed to get this bad. A simple replacement part would have kept this from getting this bad.” 

Sideswipe looked at him in confusion, “What?” 

“It’s also still aggravated. Leaving it is like asking for a rust infection,” Ratchet said, and finished his scan. “Your mineral levels are depleted. So we should put you on a mineral supplement. It will help enrich your transfluid. Which is what you want for the sparkling,” Ratchet said. “Let me scan your brother, and provided there is nothing wrong we can work on fixing that knee.” 

Sideswipe stared at the mech as Sunstreaker took his place. He had never seen a medic behave like this.

Sunstreaker glared at the medic while he was being scanned, “You aren't as bad as your brother. You have nothing major wrong and your self-repair is working on fixing those issues. You are however mineral deprived as well and will need the same supplement.” 

Sunstreaker grunted and got off the berth. The medic gestured to the berth, “Go ahead and hop back on the berth, Sideswipe. I’ll go ahead and work on your knee. It shouldn’t take too long at all. You’ll need to stay here to wait for everything to initialize properly. I’ll handle your mineral supplements while you wait.” 

Sideswipe climbed back onto the berth, looking nervous as he laid down. “You sure? It really doesn’t bother me.”

“Yes. I’m sure. I’ve commed my assistant and he will be bringing in the mineral supplements. Just relax,” Ratchet said. 

A little red and white mech came in carrying a tray with three cubes. “Here. It has a booster in it and here is a chip to program the recipe into your dispenser.” 

As the little mech handed a cube to Sunstreaker and then one to Prism, Ratchet began to work on Sideswipe’s knee. He first deactivated the relays so the mech would not feel what he was about to do and then began to disassemble the knee joint to put in the replacement. 

“What are you doing?!” 

Ratchet looked up to see both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glaring at him again. “I just deactivated your relay to minimize your pain during the procedure and am now preparing to remove your joint for replacement. Aid, can you go and get me a size 32-G-3 knee joint?” 

“Medics don’t do that!” Sunstreaker exclaimed. 

“Do what?” Ratchet asked and began working on putting the joint back together once First Aid brought the replacement. 

“Do....this. Fix things like this,” Sunstreaker snapped. “What are you up to, Medic?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Jazz spoke up from where he had been watching. “The medics in the pits are medics in name only, Ratchet. Most can barely weld a straight a line and reattach broken lines.” 

Ratchet looked aghast at the very idea, “How could anyone survive like that?!” 

Jazz shook his helm, “Most of them don’t Ratchet.” 

The medics optics widened, and then he nodded, “Well, it isn’t like that here. You shouldn’t suffer. You have sparklings on the way and they will need you.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just stared at him in shock.

Jazz laughed at the look on their faces. “You two need to get used to the fact that the medics here are actually trained and certified. You get real treatment here. You and Prism are in good servos with Ratchet.” 

“Thank you for the endorsement, Jazz. Why don’t you speak to the clinic about doing some advertisements for us.” 

Jazz snickered, “You know I will always do my part.” 

Ratchet snorted, “You are incorrigible.” 

“Don’t ah know,” Jazz winked at him. 

“Papa! Don’t be bratty! You know how ‘Ree feels about that!” Prism exclaimed. 

“What your carrier doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Don’t worry about it, sweetspark. I know what I am doing.” 

Prism frowned, “That is what ‘Ree and I are afraid of. You always say that before you do something risky or crazy.” 

Jazz sighed, “I do one slightly risky thing one time-” 

“Papa! You almost offlined!” 

“I didn’t though, bitty,” Jazz laughed. 

“I don’t find it funny at all. What do you think we would have done without you? ‘Ree needs you. Do you think he would linger long without you? No, he wouldn’t. And then I would have been without both creators.” He glared, and Jazz seemed to shrink under that glare. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Prism wrapped his creator in a tight hug. “I don’t know what I would do without you. I need you and ‘Ree more than ever now! I want my sparklings to meet you!” 

Jazz pressed a kiss to his sparkling’s helm, “I can’t wait to meet them too. I will love them and spoil them rusty.” 

Prism gave him a dazzling smile, “I know you will. You are the best papa. I feel so lucky to have you and Ree. I am the luckiest mech to have my loves as well.” 

“Oh, bitty. You are so kind,” Jazz said. 

Prism ducked his helm, blushing, “Papa!” 

“It’s true,” Sunstreaker rumbled.

Jazz looked at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, “Oh?” 

Sideswipe smirked from where he lay on the medical berth, “Yeah, not many mechs would go to the trouble of buying two gladiator mechs to make their creation happy.” 

Ratchet froze and then stared at Jazz, “You /bought// them?!” 

Jazz stared, “Well---yeah---wasn’t like I had much of a choice. Had’ta get them out.” 

Ratchet frowned, “Where exactly?” 

“Not sure if I should tell you,” Jazz said looking cagey. “Don't’ want ta put you in danger.

Ratchet gave Jazz a flat look. “I wish you enforcers would close those places down! They are horrible!” 

Jazz nodded, “I know. I am just glad that we managed to get these three out as well as about three dozen other mechs who ‘somehow’ ended up there without the boss’ supposed knowledge.” 

Ratchet frowned, “Do they need medics to look over the others?” 

“They are being taken care of, Ratchet. Don’t you worry. We have good medics helping to rehabilitate them.” 

Ratchet froze, “Was it that bad?”

Jazz sighed, “Worse than you can imagine, mech.” 

Ratchet glanced at Prism and sighed, before turning back to Sidewipe’s knee repair. “One of these sols, I will be glad to see the last of those places closed down.” 

Jazz nodded, ‘Believe me, we are doing everything that we legally can do. Zeta Prime however is a bit too friendly with some of the nobles who make a lot of credits from the pits.” 

“I know,” Ratchet said. “It should not be that way.” 

“And yet it is the reality of things,” Jazz said. 

“It’s a sad sort of reality,” Sunstreaker snapped. “You know the pits are the only thing we’ve ever known.” 

“It shouldn't be that way,” Ratchet said.

Jazz nodded, “A lot of things shouldn’t be the way they are, Ratchet. It just is the way that the world is. At least we got you two out of it.” 

Prism nodded and snuggled against Sunstreaker’s side. “I am so glad that you did Papa. I was so worried for them! I was afraid that they would be offlined.” 

“We were worried too,” Sideswipe said, and offlined his optics. “Very worried. I’m still worried that he will try to get us back. It is the worse possible thing.” 

“You don’t have to worry any more,” Prism whispered.

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker stared at the room he had been given as a studio. It was...huge. So much bigger than the room that he had shared with Sideswipe. 

There was also boxes and boxes of art supplies. He didn’t even know what to do with a good 75% of them. It was overwhelming. He slowly unpacked them and set most of them aside, not sure where to even put them.

Prism walked in and wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s waist. “You look confused, Sunny. What’s wrong?” 

Sunstreaker looked down at the smaller mech. “Hi there, sweetspark. I am confused on where to even put all of this. I have no idea how to use a lot of this.” 

Prism stood up as tall as he could and pressed a kiss to Sunstreaker’s lips. “I have a guide book that came with the kits and there are several cupboards in here for a reason. I’ll help you if you want?” 

“I would appreciate it,” Sunstreaker said, and leaned down, giving Prism another kiss. 

“Papa talked to a couple tutors to come and give you lessons. I think you will really enjoy it,” Prism said. 

“I believe I will,” Sunstreaker said with an almost-shy grin. 

Prism pressed up to steal another kiss. “I can hardly wait to see your work after your lessons! You are going to be the very best artist eve! I know it!” 

Sunstreaker sighed, “I would be happy if my work was just good enough for other mechs to purchase so I can help out as well.”

“Oh, Sunny. You are so sweet!” 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, “Prism...I just want our family to be safe.” 

“I want that too!” Prism exclaimed, and wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker. “I want that so much. I love you and I want you to be happy.” 

Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around Prism, “I’ve never had anyone that cared about me but Sides.” 

“Well, I care about you and our sparklings love you so much.” Prism leaned against Sunstreaker lightly resting against his warm chest. 

Sunstreaker drew Prism closer to his frame. “I can’t wait to meet them. I never thought that we could be so blessed. Thank you.” 

Prism looked up at him and smiled that little smile that Sunstreaker found so enchanting. “I am the one who should thank you. You and Sides kept me safe.” 

“I am just glad we were brought together,” Sunstreaker said. “Truly.”

OoOoOoOo

Sunstreaker drew in a breath and looked around. He could hardly believe that this was happening. He had only been working with his tutors for a few decacycles but they had all agreed that he had only needed to be shown how to use the materials. They said he was a natural. 

Now he was standing in a gallery, Prism to one side and Sideswipe beyond him, at a showing of his art to the noble patrons of the city. 

His spark whirled faster beneath his chestplates. THis was amazing and nerve wracking all at once. He truly had not expected that many mechs to be interested in his work, and yet the gallery was filled with mechs that had come here for that specific reason.

“How do you feel?” Prism whispered.

“Nervous,” he whispered back. 

“You don’t look it,” Sideswipe said, and pressed a kiss against Sunstreaker’s cheek.

“Good.” 

Prism smiled at Sunstreaker’s words. “You look so handsome! I am so excited for you, Sunny! Look! Papa and ‘Ree are here! I told you they would make it!” 

Sunstreaker looked towards where the two mechs were strolling the displays of artwork. They seemed to like what they saw at least. They were smiling as they walked up. 

“Your work is lovely, Sunstreaker!” 

Sunstreaker ducked his helm, “I am honored that you would say such things.” 

“It’s only the truth,” Jazz said. “You are amazingly talented.” 

Prism beamed happily,” He is. He really is. I’m the luckiest of mechs.” 

Prowl gave Sunstreaker an assessing look. “I think you will a number of mechs and femmes wanting to commission you to do work for them. Portraits and murals most likely, since that seems to be your strongest area.” 

Sunstreaker gave a brief nod, “It is the part that I like the best.” 

“It’s very clear,” Jazz said. “Maybe we will even commission you. I’ve always wanted a mural in the family room.” 

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” agreed Prowl.

“I would be honored,” Sunstreaker said. 

Jazz grinned, “A mural of the five of us. Our family. Of course, you’d have to update it when the two sparklings of your own emerge.” 

Prism blushed and squeaked, “Papa!” 

Jazz laughed, “Prism, bitty, you positively glow from your carrying.” 

Prism touched his abdominal plating. He felt awkward these days. The twin’s sparks had finally moved down into their frames, and they were growing fast. They were both restless, moving about and stretching in the womb that they inhabited. They were also...chatty normally, curious. 

“They can’t wait to meet you,” Prism said. “They are ready to be out.” 

Jazz nodded, “I’m sure they are. They are going to be very active bitlets. I can tell.” 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved slightly closer, each resting a possessive servo over the ever so slight bump of Prism’s gestation chamber. “We can’t wait to meet them either. We love them so much.” 

Prism looked up at them, “They love you too! They get so excited when they hear you speak! They bounce around so energetically and are so happy!” 

Jazz’s mouth curled into an amused smile, “And once they are out they will just grow so fast. You’ll see. Before you know it they will have bondmates of their own!” 

“Papa! They aren’t even out of my gestation tank yet!” 

“Soon, though. Bitty. And I know you will make a wonderful carrier.” 

Prism ducked his helm, cheek’s flaring with colour. 

Sideswipe leaned over and pressed a kiss to Prism’s cheek, “Sunstreaker and I agree. You are going to be wonderful! The very best carrier our sparklings could ask for.” 

Prism pressed a kiss to Sideswipe’s lips, “I could say the same about you two. Our sparklings will have the best creators.” 

Sideswipe gave him another gentle kiss, “To hear you say that means a lot, to both of us. It’s still a little scary. Neither of us ever expected..this. We expected to die in that place.” 

“I know you did, sweetspark. I know.” Prism sidled closer, leaning against his mate. “I’m sorry you had to suffer like that.” 

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to Prism’s helm, “You have nothing to be sorry for. You are the greatest gift that Primus has given us. We could never have imagined ever meeting someone as precious and loving as you are!” 

Prism just blushed and leaned closer to the mechs that he loved.

OoOoOoOo

Prism shifted on the berth. The twins as usual were protectively curled around him, one on each side. He winced as he felt a sharp shooting pain through his frame. He gasped at the feeling. 

At once the twins jerked from recharge, peering at him worriedly, “Prism? Are you okay?” 

“I...no...no I’m not. It hurts.” The sharp pain lanced through his senses again. “Please..I think we need to get to the clinic.” 

Both of the twins shot up, looking alarmed. “What’s wrong. What happened? Are you okay? Prism? Prism are you okay?” Sideswipe asked, his voice rising with each word.

“The sparklings are coming. Call the transport. Please. Sunny. Grab the bag I packed. It’s in the closet.” 

As soon as he said those words the twins froze, staring at his swollen frame in horror. Prism had to reach out and tap Sunstreaker, “Sunny?” 

Sunstreaker leapt to his peds, “Sparklings! Clinic!” 

Sideswipe rolled off the berth, sprinted to the closet and grabbed the bag. He then raced out of the berthroom and heard the front door open and then close. Prism blinked in surprise and then gasped in pain as another shudder went through him. 

Before he could recover, he found himself scooped up and being carried in Sunstreaker arms as the yellow mech sprinted out of the apartment as well. Prism giggled as the mech raced on ped towards to the clinic and he was carried along. 

It was amusing, but not exactly how he had planned to get there. Luckily it was not far, and by some miracle one of the twins seemed to have remembered to comm the clinic before they got there. The nurse was waiting and showed them to a room immediately.

Sunstreaker refused to release Prism however and carried him to the room before gently setting him down on the berth. Prism sighed and looked at the nurse warily looking at Sunstreaker. “Nurse? Could you look up my creators info in my records and inform them the sparklings are coming?” 

The nurse nodded, “Of course. Medic Ratchet is on his way now.” 

Prism gave a weak smile, “Thank you. You..haven’t see a red mech with a small bag walking around have you? My other bonded rushed off with my bag when I said the sparklings were coming.” 

“Oh...let me go look for him. Perhaps he is in the waiting area,” the nurse said and left the room. She was not gone long before coming back with Sideswipe in tow. The mech looked dazed. 

“Prism? Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine sweetspark. Better than fine,” Prism said. “I promise.” 

Both twins gave him a doubtful look, “I dunno,” Sideswipe said. “You don’t look fine.” 

Prism gave them a soft smile and then shuddered as another contraction shook his frame. Thankfully, Ratchet came in and hurried to Prism’s side. “Well, you are here a bit earlier than expected. How do you feel?” 

Prism tried to smile, “The contractions are painful but not too bad. I am pretty sure the sparklings are coming now.” 

“Lie back and let me have a look,” Ratchet said, he folded out the stirrups and helped Prism move into place. His panel snapped open, and fluid rushed out to Prism’s horror. “You are...about to the halfway point. That is, you aren’t fully dilated yet. Do you think you can walk? It might speed up the process.” 

Prism sighed, “I can try.” 

The twins however looked outraged. “Why aren't you helping him!? He is in pain! How can you ask him to walk when he is like this?!” 

Ratchet turn and glared at them, opening his mouth to yell at them when Jazz and Prowl hurried in. “There you are, sparkling! Oh, this is so exciting! How do you feel?” 

Prism gave his creators a thankful look. “It hurts, but I guess that is normal. I am so glad that you are here! I wanted you both to be here too!” 

“We wanted to be here! We can’t wait to meet our Gandsparks,” Prowl said. 

Ratchet helped Prism get to his wobbly peds, “You two,” he said looking at the twins, “Walk him up and down the hall a few times, and stop glaring at me like that. It will make the sparklings come faster. Just do it.” 

The twins glared at Ratchet but quickly supported Prism as he began to walk on weak legs down the hall. He smiled gratefully towards them while Jazz and Prowl turned to Ratchet. 

“How far along do you think that he is into the labor? I know that it took Prowl a while to deliver Prism when he carried him.” 

Ratchet gave the expectant grand-creators a small smile. “He is doing fine and is still in the early stages of the labor.” 

The twins walked Prism up and down the hallway for a few breems before helping him back into the room. “It hurts,” he whimpered, “can I have something for it? It really hurts, Ratchet.” 

“I can get you something to dull it,” Ratchet said. “Get back on the berth, and I will also give you something to help speed this up.” 

Prism nodded, “Thank you.” The twins helped him onto the berth and he let himself relax on it while Ratchet worked around him. 

Prism sighed with relief as the pain eased and the twins seemed to relax when he did. “Are you okay, Prism? Are you still hurting?” 

Sunstreaker glared at Ratchet with a look that seemed to say that if Prism said yes, then Ratchet would be in pain as well. 

“No, I feel much better now. It aches a little still but that is fine. They are very impatient to get out, I keep hearing them chatter along the creation bond. Is that normal?” 

“It is, you are doing very good,” Ratchet said. “Just relax and let your frame do it’s work. Save your strength.” 

Prism nodded drowsily. “Want it to be over.” 

“It will be soon enough, bitty,” Jazz said. 

Ratchet examined him and then nodded, “If you think you can recharge, go ahead. You’ll know when the hard part starts.” 

The twins looked at ratchet in shock. “What do mean the hard part? You mean that this was the easy part?!” 

Jazz and Prowl laughed while Prism chuckled sleepily. “Compared to the part that comes next, yes this is the easy part.” 

Prism nodded, and offlined his optics, “I’ll try. I’m tired.” It wasn’t long before he had drifted off into recharge leaving the twins staring in shock and confusion. 

“Is this normal?” Sideswipe finally asked. 

“Perfectly,” Ratchet said, and hooked a monitor up to Prism’s side. “I will be back in a groon. Just relax and let him rest. You two should probably get fueled and rest as well. It’s going to be a long sol.” 

“Are you kidding?” Sunstreaker snapped, “How the frag can we relax?” 

“Try to find a way. This is likely going to take a while before your sparklings emerge. Try to rest and stop getting Prism so upset! He needs to rest and save his strength for what is to come.” 

Sideswipe worriedly sat by the berth and held Prism’s servo in his. “Is he going to be alright?” 

Ratchet sighed, “Yes. He will be fine. It is going to be a long labor since this is his first carrying cycle.” 

“L-long? How long?” Sideswipe warbled. 

“Depends,” Ratchet said. “Generally three or four Joors. It could be shorter. It could be longer. But...first carries are usually on the long end of that.” 

Both twin’s optics paled with distress. “That is so long,” Sunstreaker whispered. 

“It is, and it isn’t,” Ratchet said.

“What do you mean?!” 

Jazz reached out and put an comforting servo on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “He means that it could be longer. You will have to be patient and hope for the best.That is all.” 

Sunstreaker glared at Jazz and Ratchter before returning to Prism’s side and taking Prism’s other servo in his. “We are here for you, sweetspark.”

OoOoOoOo

The Joors dragged by. One. Then two passed and Sunstreaker was starting to worry. Prism slept through the first, and came awake in the middle of the second crying out in pain. Ratchet gave him another injection, which seemed to settle him for some time. When the third joor rolled around the contractions finally increased in strength, leaving Prism panting and gasping. 

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had clung to servos, feeling helpless and useless before turning to Ratchet, “What can we do to help him?! He is hurting!” 

Ratchet shook his helm, “There is nothing you can do but support him. He is entering the final part of the labor. Your sparklings should be out and in your arms in a joor or two.”

The twins looked horrified, “Another joor or two of this?!”

“Prism, I need to check how far along you are,” Ratchet said. 

Prism sighed, and shimmied down the berth and put his legs in the stirrups, “Okay. I don’t think...I don’t know. It’s feels odd.” 

“It will. the platelets are primed for the transformation. They separate, and expand to make room for the sparklings,” Ratchet said patiently. “You look good, the first of the twins should crown soon.” Ratchet said and pushed his hand inside, feeling for the sparkling. “He’s lined up.” 

Ratchet grunted as he was suddenly shoved away from Prism. Looking up he found Sunstreaker glaring at him while Sideswipe wrapped an arm protectively around Prism on the berth. 

“What the frag are you two doing?!” 

“What the frag did you think you were doing! Don’t touch our mate and stop staring at his array!” 

Ratchet stared, “It’s unavoidable. The sparklings are going to come out from his array.” 

“You are lying,” Sideswipe snapped. 

Ratchet glared, “Did you read any of the pads I gave you?” 

The twins glared back, “We did.” 

“Not very well, apparently.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” 

Ratchet sighed, “The sparklings are going to emerge through your mate’s valve. I was looking at it to see how far his preparation has advanced. One of them is already getting into position.” 

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked horrified at Ratchet’s words. “From his valve?! You’re joking right? Right?” 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that,” Ratchet snorted. “It will be fine. There is a minor transformation along the channel, and once they have passed through it will go back to normal. He’s doing very well. He’s farther along than I thought he would be at this point.” 

“Maybe you two should sit down for a bit and let Ratchet do his job,” Jazz said.

The twins glared at Jazz but then huffed and sat down next to Prism again. Jazz chuckled at the way the two mechs were obviously so panicking over the labor. He looked over at Prowl and shared a pulse of love over their bond. 

Ratchet watched the two sit down and then returned to checking the state of Prism’s valve. “Hmm, yes, everything looks- Oh Primus! Nurse! Get in here!” 

Jazz jerked back to Ratchet, “Ratchet! What’s wrong?” 

Prism cried out and the twins grabbed his servos and looked at Ratchet in alarm. “What is going on!?” 

“They are coming. It’s too soon. The channel has not finished the transformation. Just keep calm. I’m going to give you something to numb the pain receptors.” 

First Aid came running in, dragging an energon drip behind him, and hooked it up to Prism without a word. 

“What’s happening?” Prism warbled. “It hurts. IT HURTS!” 

“Try not to push, Prism! We need to give you a shot to help you. The sparklings have decided that they want out right now! Aid get him on the drip! He is going to need to have his pain receptors numbed. The sparklings are in a hurry all of the sudden.” 

First Aid finished up the energon drip and began to prepare some sort of injection. “Right away, Ratchet. Try to relax, Prism. This might pinch a little.” 

Prism moaned, his hand clenching into fists. “Hurts. Hurts so badly.” 

“I know,” First Aid said. “You will feel better in a moment.” 

He pushed the needle into the line in Prism’s arm, and within a few clicks Prism relaxed. “You are doing so good,” First said said. “So good.” 

“Get the serum,” Ratchet said, “Just relax. We are going to inject you with a stimulant that will speed up the process.”

‘What is going on? What’s wrong?!” 

Ratchet ignored the twins’ demands and grabbed the serum when it arrived, injecting Prism right away. “Hang on, just a little longer Prism. This should be over pretty quickly now.” 

Prism panted and moaned as his frame trembled. “It hurts!” 

“I know it does, just hold on. We need to wait for the platelets to loosen up more. Just be patient. It will be over soon enough and you will feel better. You will be able to hold your sparklings,” Ratchet said. 

“You are doing so good,” First Aid praised him. “So well. Just think of your sparklings.” 

Prism moaned and clutched tight to the twin’s servos, “I’m trying! It hurts so much! Please make it stop hurting so much!” 

Ratchet bent and stared at Prism’s valve, “Okay, you are fully ready now, on the next contraction push as hard as you can.” 

Jazz and Prowl moved closer, with Jazz moving next to Prism’s helm, “You are doing so well, sweet spark! You are almost done!” 

“Sunstreaker, get behind his back. The leverage will help,” Ratchet said. Sunstreaker moved behind him, letting Prism rest against his chestplates. 

“Good. Now give me a good push,” Ratchet said. “Good, and another one. Almost there. One more good push.” The sparkling slipped free into Ratchet’s hands. He handed him over to First Aid who disconnected the cord and began to clean the sparkling off. The little one cried out loudly until he was swaddled in a soft mesh and passed over to Prowl.

Ratchet checked Prism again, not too happy with how worn out the young mech was. He still had one more sparkling to go and he seemed to have no strength left. He was venting hard and laying limply in Sunstreaker’s grasp. 

“Alright Prism. You have just one more sparkling to go. You are halfway there. Try to stay with us. You are doing very well. Okay, try and push again.” 

Prism moaned and shook his helm, “I’m so tired. I don’t think I can.” 

“You can do this, sparkling,” Jazz said. “You have to.”

Prism whimpered, and vented hard. “You are right.” 

“Okay. He’s moving down the channel. Almost in place. Just vent for me for a few kliks, and then I need another big push,” Ratchet said. “Can you do that?” 

Prism nodded, clenching his denta. “Yes. I can.” 

Ratchet nodded and looked back at Prism’s valve to gauge where he was in the labor. “Okay, Push! Push as hard as you can.” 

Prism gasped and groaned as he pushed as hard he could. Sunstreaker supported him as he struggled to help their creations emerge. 

He went limp as the contraction passed, and Sunstreaker exchanged a worried look with Sideswipe. “How much longer!? He can’t deal with this much longer!” 

“He’s crowning. Just one more good push. You can do this,” Ratchet said. “Vent. Calm down....now...Push!” 

Prism cried out as the second Sparkling slipped out into Ratchet’s arms and he fell limp back against Sunstreaker. This sparkling was cleaned off and swaddled before being handed off to Sideswipe...who looked terrified at holding something so very small.

The sparkling whimpered and then cried, which made the first sparkling cry out as well.   
“They need to be fed now,” Ratchet said. 

Sideswipe looked at Ratch in confusion. “How?” 

Ratchet sighed, “The feeding line in your servo. Offer the sparkling your second finger, your frame will know what to do even if you don’t.” 

Sideswipe hesitantly and awkwardly offered his finger to the sparkling he held and was amazed when the small mech latched on and began to suckle the tip eagerly. 

“Can I see them?” Prism asked. “Please.” 

“Let us get you cleaned up first,” First Aid said, and began to do just that. Prism felt to weak to even protest. He just offlined his optics and sighed as First Aid cleaned off his array, and shut his panel.

Ratchet jacked in, checking the pad before tweaking the stripts that would reverse the transformation. “Looks good. no damage codes are showing up. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired. Very tired.” Prism said. 

Prowl carefully handed the sparkling he had been holding to Prism, “Here, sweetspark. This little mech is hungry.” 

Prism shakily offered his finger to the little mech who eagerly latched on, suckling greedily at the energon line. Prism gave a soft smile at the little mech, and then looked over at Sunstreaker, “Look Sunny. Isn’t he beautiful?” 

“They both are,” Sunstreaker said. “And so are you. Absolutely beautiful.” 

“Sides?” 

“Yeah, he is. Frag they are small.” The sparkling in Sideswipe’s arms finally pushed the finger away, and yawned, snuggling up to Sideswipe’s chest. “Love you, little bitty,” Sideswipe murmured and kissed the sparkling on the helm.

Ratchet however was frowning and moving closer to the pair. “Sideswipe, unwrap the sparkling so I can scan him better.” 

Prism looked up in concern as did Sunstreaker. Jazz and Prowl exchanged a worried look, “Is something wrong Ratchet?”

Ratchet watched as Sideswipe unwrapped the little sparkling and scanned the little mech. He sighed and looked at the nervous and frightened family. “Nothing is wrong, just unusual. It would be your sparkling who manages to not only have a rare set of splitspark twins as lover, carry another set of splitspark twins, but also has one of those sparklings have plating rarer than his!” 

“What do you mean?” Prism asked. 

“There are rare plating types, just as there are rarer frame types. You have what is termed opalescent plating. There is also prismatic, crystalline, crystal, stellarine, and others as well. Perhaps one mech in fifty thousand may have Prism’s plating type. This sparkling is a crystalline. Which is closer to one in five hundred thousand. It’s not a bad thing. It is durable. Unlike crystal plating. Crystal mechs rarely...live a full life. They are too fragile.” 

The twins exchanged worried glances. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“He will be fine. He is very healthy.”

Sideswipe quickly moved next to Prism and Sunstreaker, passing Prism the second sparkling. As soon as he was in Prism’s arms, the little meh gave a tired yawn and went into recharge clinging to his carrier. 

Prism cooed at the little mech while Sunstreaker looked at the little mech in wonder. The other sparkling pulled off of Prism’s finger and yawned as well but wiggled towards his twin, prompting Prism to move to two next to each other. 

“They are so precious,” Prism smiled sleepily. “Perfect.” 

“Do you have names picked out?” Ratchet asked.

“They said their names are Crystalwave and Overture,” Prism said, cuddling them close. 

“They fit them well,” Prowl said. 

“They do,” Ratchet agreed, and I think Prism needs some rest now. “We need to move him to the recovery room.” 

“I’ll get the gurney,” First Aid said. 

Prism looked down at the sparlings in his arms and then up at his mates. “I am so happy. Our sparklings are here.” 

Sideswipe nodded and sat on the edge of the berth just staring at the tiny mechs curled against Prism’s chestplates. Sunstreaker had a soft smile that few saw as he looked at the tiny sparklings. “They are here and we are all so happy. You were wonderful Prism.” 

Prism gave a sleepy little sigh, “No...you are. I love you both.” 

“We love you too,” Sideswipe said. “So much. We are the luckiest of mechs.”


End file.
